L'ironie du sort
by shadoks
Summary: Caitlyn, une sorcière de notre monde se retrouve propulsée en Terre du Milieu. Elle va devoir apprendre à survivre dans un monde où les sorcières ne sont pas bien vues, mais où de belles rencontres peuvent être faites.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **L'ironie du sort

**Genre: **Aventure, Fantasy, Romance

**Rating: **T pour le moment, éventuellement M pour plus tard mais un avertissement sera mis.

**Disclaimer:** le monde et les personnages de Tolkien n'appartiennent qu'à lui. Seul le personnage de Caitlyn est ma propriété.

**Note:** Bonjour, je suis arrivée il y a quelque temps sur ce site et c'est ma toute première tentative d'écriture. Alors, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques surtout quand elles sont constructives.

Mon histoire suit autant le livre que le film.

Pour information:

**_Gras + italique_ :** pensées de Caitlyn

_Italique: _pensées des autres personnes

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Ma nuque commençait à me brûler, il faut dire aussi que le soleil tapait plutôt fort pour un début d'automne. Je me baladais le long des vitrines, dans les rues de Genève, en direction de l'herboristerie afin de remplir le stock d'herbes à potion.

- Je pense que quand on parle de potion, c'est simple de déduire que je suis une sorcière. Cependant, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas de chapeau pointu, ni le nez crochu et je ne vole pas sur un balai. Mais je crois que je vais vite en besogne, on va peut-être commencer depuis le début.

Moi c'est Caitlyn. J'ai 23 ans, j'ai des cheveux bruns allant jusqu'aux épaules, le visage rond et les yeux bleus. Je suis plutôt grande, environ 1.75 m. Je ne suis pas grosse mais je ne suis pas maigre pour autant. Je suis simplement normale, une fille on ne peut plus banale quoi, si on enlève le fait que je sois une sorcière. J'ai aussi deux sœurs. Une grande sœur Déborah, qui pour être exact est ma demi-sœur et Anna ma sœur jumelle. Toutefois, on ne se ressemble pas du tout. Ce qui est relativement normal, puisque nous sommes des fausses jumelles. Mes sœurs et moi avons été élevées par notre grand-mère, notre mère étant décédée quand j'avais six ans. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai quand même eu une enfance heureuse et relativement normale. Je suis aussi très proche de mon beau-père, le père de Debbie, que je considère comme mon propre père. Quand à mon géniteur…. Eh bien on va garder cette histoire pour une autre fois.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis une sorcière. Dans la communauté magique de ce monde, il y a deux différents types de sorcière. Je ne parle pas des gentilles sorcières et des méchantes, non. Certaines sorcières ne sont pas nées en tant que telle, elles ont étudié la magie au cours de leur vie et ont appris à l'utiliser. D'autre, comme moi, sont nés avec des pouvoirs. Mais, cela ne veut absolument pas dire que les premières sont moins puissantes que les secondes loin de là. Certaines sont même vraiment redoutables. De plus, apprendre à maitriser la magie est déjà quelque chose de pas évident quand on a des pouvoirs, alors en plus quant à la base on n'en a pas…. Franchement, moi je leur tire mon chapeau, que d'ailleurs j'aurai bien aimé avoir pour me protéger du soleil. Enfin bref, là je m'égare.

Je disais, je suis née avec des pouvoirs personnels, tout comme mes sœurs, ma mère, ma grand-mère et ainsi de suite. Je ne vais quand même pas vous faire toute ma généalogie, sinon on y sera encore demain.

A la base, j'ai trois pouvoirs qui se sont développé et qui ont un peu changé au cours de ces vingt années. Mais, techniquement, je suis télékinésiste, pyrokinésiste et télé-empathique, autrement dit je suis télépathe et empathique. Pas le meilleur cocktail, je vous assure. La télékinésie, je gère. La pyrokinésie, de manière générale ça va, mais quand elle se mêle à ma télé-empathie alors là, ça fait parfois des étincelles. Je m'explique. Mes pouvoirs étant influencés par mes émotions, et suivant celles que je canalise des autres, comme la colère, ça arrive parfois que je finisse par mettre le feu ou faire exploser des choses sans le vouloir. Quand à ma télé-empathie, je suis assez mitigée. Je dois dire que parfois c'est assez sympa comme pouvoir. Je sais, en principe, quand on me ment et j'arrive facilement à anticiper ce que les gens vont faire. Et puis, j'avoue, c'est parfois assez sympa d'écouter les gens penser. Faut dire que qu'il y a des gens qui ont des pensées très amusantes, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Certaines sont parfois un peu affligeantes mais d'autres font carrément peur. Enfin, j'essaye d'éviter de juger, car tout le monde a le droit de penser ce qu'il veut. Mais, je crois que le pire avec ce pouvoir, c'est que y'a pas de bouton stop. Je suis constamment branché sur tout le monde autour de moi que ce soit les pensées ou les émotions. Bon, je parviens quand même à mettre les pensées au volume minimum, donc si je n'y fait pas attention, j'ai juste un petit bruit de fond continuel.

Voilà, le moment des présentations et des lamentations étant terminé, je reprends là où j'en étais.

Je disais donc que j'allais jusqu'à l'herboristerie pour acheter des herbes. Arrivée dans la boutique, je me mis à farfouiller sur les différentes étagères pour trouver ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avais les bras chargés d'herbes en tout genre, quand mon téléphone sonna.

_**Evidemment, t'es obligé de sonner quand j'ai les bras chargés, tu ne pouvais pas sonner avant, non, pestai-je**_

SMS de ma sœur :

Ma chériiiiie,

J'ai fini par retrouver les deux sorcières, avec Anna on s'occupe de l'une toi de l'autre. Je t'envoie son adresse

Bisou, Deb

_**C'est cool, la sorcière que je recherche habite apparemment à Genève, au moins je ne suis pas trop loin.**_

Je sortis donc mon téléphone et rentrai l'adresse dans l'application plan du téléphone. En effet, n'habitant pas Genève et ayant un sens de l'orientation catastrophique, je préférais ne prendre aucun risque. C'est là que je commençai à déchanter car je vis que l'adresse était à l'opposé de là où je étais et qu'en plus, on était en pleine heure de pointe.

_**Super, ça va me prendre des plombes pour y aller**__. _

Je payai donc vite fait mes articles, les mis dans mon sac en bandoulière et quittai la boutique.

Après 40 min de voiture, j'arrivai finalement devant chez elle. Enfin plutôt devant son magasin. Apparemment, elle tenait une boutique au doux nom de_ Au-delà du_ _Regard. _Une fois à l'intérieur, je saluai une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux qui était la seule personne de la boutique.

- Bonjour, me dit-elle avec un sourire, je peux vous aider ?

- Oui je pense, répondis-je. Etes-vous Tatiana ?

- C'est exact

- Moi c'est Caitlyn. Je suis venue vous voir au sujet de votre collier.

Au moment, où je fis mention de son collier, elle devint méfiante, recula et porta la main à son cou.

_Démon_

Je percevais sa peur. Ce n'était pas la peur de la mort qui émanait d'elle, mais plutôt celle d'échouer à la mission qui lui était dévolue.

- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferai rien. Je suis moi-aussi une sorcière. Je suis venue vous prévenir car des démons sont à votre recherche et vont essayer de s'emparer de votre amulette.

En effet, l'amulette, dont elle était la gardienne, était très puissante. C'était l'une des trois pièces d'un ancien talisman. Quand le talisman était reconstitué et activé, il rendait la personne qui le portait invulnérable. Et si, par malheur, il tombait entre de mauvaises mains, on serait vraiment mal barré. Avec Anna, nous étions parvenues à récupérer une des amulettes tôt ce matin. Mais malheureusement, on n'avait pas réussi à empêcher la mort de la sorcière qui la portait.

La rousse me fixa un moment, puis regarda mon cou et se détendit.

- Venez, dis-je, je vais vous emmener dans un endroit sûr.

Au moment où je lui disais ça, je sentis une brusque montée de magie noire. Je me retournai vivement et perçus trois démon derrière nous. Et, au vu de la magie qui émanait d'eux, ils étaient plutôt du genre puissant. Le premier me lança une boule d'énergie que je lui renvoyais. Il dut faire un brusque écart sur le côté pour l'éviter et je profitais de ce moment pour lui envoyer une boule de feu.

L'instant d'après, je me sentis propulsé contre le mur. En effet, un des deux autres démons avait envoyé, au moment où je vainquis le démon numéro un, une boule d'énergie sur Tatiana. Son amulette nous protégea toute les deux, puisque je me trouvais juste à côté d'elle. Mais l'impact créa une onde de choc qui nous propulsa, elle en arrière et moi sur le côté.

L'impact contre le mur me fit mal au dos, mais j'essayais quand même de me relever. Je vis que le démon numéro 2, penché au-dessus de Tatiana, voulait ramasser le collier qui s'était détaché et reposait à côté d'elle. Je le fis donc littéralement flamber et attira vers moi l'amulette. Puis, je fis tomber une étagère devant Tatiana, qui était inconsciente, afin de la protéger de numéro trois. Je me concentrai alors afin de percevoir où était le dernier démon, pour le faire rôtir comme son congénère. Mais à ce moment- là, je perçus une douleur violente au niveau de la tête, comme si elle était dans un étau qu'on était en train de serrer. Je commençais à ne plus rien voir, j'avais la sensation que le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. Mon dernier souvenir fut le moment où je percutais quelque chose de dur, puis ce fût le noir complet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Un grand merci à ceux qui ont mis des reviews, ça fait plaisir. Mais maintenant, place au chapitre.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

La douleur.  
>La douleur était la seule chose que je ressentais sur le moment. J'avais mal partout, mais surtout au dos, là où j'avais percuté le mur, et à la tête. Puis petit à petit, mes autres sensations commençaient à revenir et je pus percevoir l'environnement qui m'entourait. Apparemment, je me trouvais couchée sur le ventre et quelque chose de bizarre me chatouillait le nez, me donnant envie d'éternuer. Je sentis aussi une vague odeur de terre mélangée à celle de la mousse ainsi qu'une faible brise me caresser le visage.<p>

_**Du vent …. Dans une boutique…. Ça c'est très bizarre. **_

En ouvrant les yeux, je fus surprise de la vue qui s'étendait devant moi. En premier, je vis que j'avais la tête dans un tas des feuilles d'arbre, ce qui expliquait la sensation de chatouillis. Mais, ça ne me rassurait pas pour autant. Je redressais le buste et aperçut ce qui accompagne en principe les feuilles d'arbres, autrement dit des arbres. Mais là y en avait pas qu'un, y'en avait plein, une vraie forêt quoi !

_**Ok. C'est quoi ce binz. Depuis quand y'a une forêt au beau milieu de Genève. **_

Je me pinçais, juste pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Le seul résultat que j'obtins, fût une autre douleur rajoutée à celles que j'avais déjà.

_**Génial.**_

Je décidais de rester un petit moment ici, afin de reprendre mes esprits. Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par me rendre compte que j'avais un objet dans la main. Le collier de Tatiana.

_**Mince ! Tatiana.**_

Saisie de panique, je me remis sur pieds rapidement et me mis à l'appeler en espérant qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Mais, je ne pus ni la voir ni l'entendre ni même la ressentir. Par contre, je devinai parfaitement qu'il y avait quatre personnes derrière moi. Je mis précipitamment le collier dans mon sac et me retournai.

La vision qui s'offrait à moi, me laissa pantoise. Je me retrouvais face à quatre petits êtres vivants qui m'arrivaient à peu près à la taille. Je connaissais différentes créatures magiques de petite taille comme les Lutins, les Nains, les Leprechauns et j'en passe. Mais, j'avais quelques doutes quant à l'appartenance de ces créatures à l'un de ses groupes. Car les pieds poilus et, n'ayons pas peur de le dire, assez grand, tout du moins proportionnellement à leur taille, était une caractéristique d'aucun être magique que je connaissais.

Je fis donc quelque chose de pas très poli. Je me mis à les dévisager en silence, de la même manière qu'ils le faisaient avec moi.

_Quels drôles d'habits,_ pensa la créature la plus à gauche des quatre.

_**Non mais franchement ! Tu crois que toi t'es habillé à la dernière mode peut-être.**_

En effet, ce dernier portait un pantalon brun s'arrêtant au-dessous du genou comme tous ses compagnons d'ailleurs. Il avait aussi une chemise blanche, une sorte de veste bleue et une cape rouge par-dessus. Je trouvais que cela faisait très vêtements du Moyen-Age. Il avait aussi les cheveux bruns et une petite lueur espiègle dans ses yeux clairs. Il portait aussi une espèce d'écharpe bien que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, car le temps n'était pas aussi frais pour l'usage d'un tel accessoire. Son voisin était un blondinet. Il portait un veston jaune, une veste verdâtre et une cape.  
>Le troisième était joufflu, avec un regard timide, habillé surtout de gris. Et enfin le dernier, était un brun bouclé, avait un beau regard bleu et était vêtu majoritairement de brun. C'était surtout lui qui m'intriguait le plus. Il avait l'air très gentil et doux, mais il y avait quelque chose de maléfique qui émanait de lui.<p>

C'est alors que le joufflu s'adressa à moi.

- Bonjour.

A ce moment, mon cerveau se mit à buguer. Le joufflu avait utilisé une langue qui n'était ni du français, ni de l'anglais, ni aucune langue que je connaissais d'ailleurs et pourtant je l'avais compris.

- Heuuuuu, bonjour, lui dis-je d'un air un peu ahurie.

- Je suis Sam Gamegie.

L'espiègle se présenta comme étant Peregrin Touque, Pippin pour les intimes. Le blondinet s'appelait Meriadoc Brandebouc, dit Merry. Apparemment, les deux étaient cousins. Quant au dernier, il se prénommait Frodon Sacquet.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Caitlyn. Heu, je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie, mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes exactement ?

- Ben des Hobbits, me répondit le dénommé Pippin, comme si c'était une évidence.

_**Oh, c'est sûr que ça coule de source.**_

Je me mis à fouiller dans ma mémoire, essayant de me remémorer quelque chose que j'avais pu lire sur les hobbits. Mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Bon après tout, je ne connaissais pas non plus toutes les créatures magiques.

- Est-ce que c'est vous qui m'avez fait venir ici ou vous avez demandé à un Fondateur ou à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire pour vous ? Demandai-je.

- Non, on vous a juste trouvé étendue par terre, me répondit Frodon surpris. Et qu'est-ce que c'est un Fondateur ?

_**Non c'est une blague? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un Fondateur. Mais, tous les êtres magiques les connaissent. C'est comme demander à quelqu'un s'il sait qui est Michael Jackson. **_

Je commençais vraiment à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Je les regardais un peu mieux et m'aperçus qu'aucune magie ne venaient d'eux. Excepté Frodon. Mais ça semblait plus venir d'un point précis de lui que de son être en général.

_**Ouh là. Des créatures qui ne sont pas humaines, mais n'ayant rien de magique et qui ne connaissent pas les Fondateurs… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça sent franchement pas bon cette histoire.**_

- Et on est où là, exactement ?

- On est en Comté, dans la Vieille Forêt, me dit Frodon.

_**La Comté ? Jamais entendu parler de la Comté. Moi, Je connais le comté et la Franche-Comté, mais pas la Comté.**_

- En Terre du Milieu, ajouta-t-il, au vu de mon regard interrogateur.

Je ne voyais pas de trace de mensonge sur son visage, mais j'avais quand même de la peine à le croire. Je fis donc quelque chose qui me répugnait, mais au vu la situation, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Je me mis à fouiller dans sa tête.  
>Ma petite incursion dans son cerveau confirma ce que je redoutais. Je n'étais plus du tout dans mon propre monde.<p>

_**Seigneur, dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré.**_

- Est-ce que tout va bien Mademoiselle ? Me questionna Sam, légèrement inquiet.

- Oui… enfin non…. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que vous auriez vu par hasard une autre jeune fille, environ ma taille, avec les cheveux roux ?

- C'est la personne que vous appeliez, me demanda Merry.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Désolé, mais non. Vous êtes la seule personne que nous avons trouvé.

_**Ouf. Apparemment, elle n'a pas l'air de m'avoir accompagné dans cet endroit. Car si en plus d'être coincée dans un autre monde, je dois la retrouver, je ne suis vraiment pas sortie de l'auberge.  
><strong>__**Super ! Bon et maintenant, je fais quoi moi ?**_

Je pense que je devais avoir un air complètement désespéré, car Sam me redemanda si j'étais sure que ça allait.

- Non, ça ne va pas, non. Je suis paumée et je ne sais pas comment rentrer chez moi, dis-je.

_Elle a, en effet, l'air complétement perdue, pensa Sam._

_**Super de la pitié. Ça c'est bien un truc que je n'aime pas, faire pitié aux gens.**_

**- **D'où venez-vous ? me demanda Sam.

- De Nyon, en Suisse, sortis-je machinalement.

- Jamais entendu parler de cet endroit, me dit-il.

**_Tu m'étonnes._**

_Bon, on n'a pas de temps à perdre là. Il ne faut pas trainer ici, ils risquent de nous retrouver. Mais, on ne peut quand même pas la laisser là toute seule, non plus, se dit Frodon._

_**Oui, s'il vous plaît emmenez-moi avec vous**__._

_Mais, si elle vient avec nous, elle sera en danger, rajouta-t-il._

_**Ouais, ben pour ce que ça change par rapport à d'habitude. **_

- Vous avez qu'à venir avec nous. On doit aller voir un magicien, peut-être que lui pourra vous aider à rentrer chez vous, affirma Pippin.

_**Alléluia ! Toi, je t'aime. En plus, si le type qu'ils vont voir est un magicien, la probabilité que je puisse rentrer à la maison augmente.**_

Je lui fis donc un très grand sourire.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, dis-je par politesse.

- Mais non, Mademoiselle ce n'est pas le cas, rajouta-t-il en me souriant.

Je regardais donc Frodon, comme pour avoir son approbation. Ce dernier me sourit et hocha simplement la tête.

Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup durant le trajet. La nuit venait de tomber et la tension était palpable. Frodon était de plus en plus nerveux et effrayé, et je ne parlais pas des autres hobbits. Nous étions des proies, traquées par un prédateur dont je ne savais quasiment rien et semblait-il, eux non plus.  
>De ce que j'avais pu voir lorsque j'avais sondé l'esprit de Frodon, c'est que les fameux ILS que l'on fuyait, étaient des cavaliers noirs pas commodes du tout. Et apparemment, ces derniers voulaient récupérer quelque chose qu'il possédait. C'était probablement de cet objet que provenait la magie que j'avais perçu chez lui. Toutefois, j'avais décidé de ne pas satisfaire plus ma curiosité par respect pour Frodon et je ne cherchai pas plus dans sa tête.<p>

Sam m'expliqua que nous nous rendions à Bree pour voir le fameux magicien, un dénommé Gandalf. Et selon Merry, le chemin le plus sûr pour rejoindre ce village serait par le Bac de Château-bouc. Nous nous dirigions donc dans cette direction.

Cela faisait un petit moment déjà que nous courrions, en nous cachant derrière arbres et buissons. Je finis par croire qu'on n'allait jamais y arriver, quand finalement, j'entendis un bruit d'eau. Nous étions donc bientôt au Bac. Il était temps d'ailleurs, car je sentais que ses satanés cavaliers étaient tout proche de nous. Mais, pour le moment en tout cas, ils ne semblaient pas nous avoir repérés.

De loin, je pus apercevoir un ponton avec une espèce de radeau amarré. Le plus rapide pour nous, aurait été de courir en ligne droit en direction du Bac. Mais malheureusement, si nous faisions cela, nous serions complétement à découvert. Les hobbits décidèrent donc de faire un petit contour, pour se rapprocher le plus possible du bateau, tout en bénéficiant du couvert de la forêt.  
>Pour ma part, j'utilisai ma télépathie pour projeter une image de la forêt à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions afin que nous puissions passer inaperçus. Cependant, camoufler les bruits que nous faisions était relativement dur. Je priai donc simplement que ces fichus cavaliers soient un peu dur d'oreille.<p>

Nous nous arrêtâmes à l'orée de la forêt. Seulement un bosquet d'arbres nous dissimulait aux yeux d'autrui. Il nous restait à traverser une petite zone de pelouse, une barrière puis le chemin principal avant de pouvoir atteindre le ponton. En gros, cela représentait une centaine de mètres environ. L'heure du sprint avait bientôt sonné.  
>Le seul souci, c'est que nous étions quasiment cernés. Bien je n'arrivai pas à les voir à cause de la nuit et aussi parce qu'ils étaient tout de noir vêtus, je pouvais les sentir. Il y en avait un juste à ma gauche, a environ 30 mètres de nous, caché par deux arbres. Le deuxième était sur la droite, à même pas quinze mètres des hobbits, camouflés derrière un gros buisson. En d'autres termes, si on bougeait maintenant, on était cuits.<p>

Je canalisai les émotions des hobbits afin d'augmenter ma puissance. Selon toute vraisemblance, ces deux cavaliers étaient la menace la plus directe. Y en avait trois autres dans le coin, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus loin, à environ 500 m.  
>Donc, si j'arrivais à forcer les deux cavaliers à partir, on pourrait sprinter. Mais pour cela, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on bouge maintenant.<p>

Je murmurais donc à Merry, qui était juste à ma droite, de dire aux autres de rester immobiles. Je le vis se pencher vers son cousin et lui dire quelque chose.

Je me concentrai alors et pénétrai dans l'esprit de numéro deux. J'avoue que c'était vraiment très bizarre. Je percevais une sensation étrange, ça ressemblait à du froid et du vide. Cet être ne semblait plus avoir de conscience, ni vraiment de volonté propre. On dirait qu'il avait été conditionné à ne faire que deux choses : Servir quelqu'un, probablement celui qui lui a fait un lavage de cerveau, et retrouver l'objet que portait Frodon, un anneau.

_**Ben ça va pas être évident de le manipuler celui- là.**_

Toutefois, je n'eus pas le temps de faire plus car j'entendis bouger à côté de moi. Apparemment, mon message n'avait pas pu être transmis à tout le monde. Frodon et Sam, pensant la voie libre, s'étaient élancés en direction du ponton. Je voulus leur dire de ne pas y aller, mais c'était trop trad. A ce moment-là, l'encapuchonné de droite surgit devant eux et essaya de leur barrer le passage. Il poussa un cri atroce. On aurait dit que quelqu'un était en train de griffer un tableau noir avec ses ongles.

Par la suite, je ne vis plus qu'un méli-mélo de hobbits essayant de contourner voir même de passer sous le cheval. Mais, j'étais incapable de dire qui était qui, à cause de la nuit. J'essayai de les rejoindre, mais le cavalier numéro un s'était rapproché, alerté par les cris de son camarade. Je me baissais rapidement, évitant de justesse de me faire décapiter. D'un geste de la main, j'envoyais valdinguer le cavalier, puis me mis à courir comme une dératée en direction du Bac.  
>Je ne sus pas exactement comment j'avais fait pour sauter par-dessus la barrière sans m'encoubler, car maladroite comme j'étais, c'était en principe ce qui aurait dû arriver.<p>

j'arrivais vers le ponton et entendis Merry dire à Sam de détacher la corde. Mais, je ne vis que trois hobbits sur le bateau, où était le quatrième. Où diable était Frodon !  
>Il semblait être un peu plus loin derrière moi, d'après ce que je percevais mais surtout d'après les cris de mes compagnons. Je les rejoignis en sautant sur le bac et me retournais.<p>

Frodon était poursuivi, de très près, par un des cavaliers. Je repoussais le cavalier de la même manière que je l'avais fait avec son camarade, pendant que Frodon sautait pour nous rejoindre.

- A quel endroit pourront-ils traverser ? demanda Frodon.

- Au pont de Brandevin, à environ 7 lieues, lui répondit Merry.

_**Lieue ? Oh non. On n' a pas le même système métrique. Ça fait déjà combien 1 lieue en Km ? ? Je crois que c'est 4.4 km, ce qui fait donc …..**_

J'étais tellement plongée dans mon calcul que je ne vis pas les quatre hobbits qui me fixaient étrangement.

- Comment avez-vous fais ça? me demanda Pippin.

Sa question me sortit brusquement de ma réflexion.

- Fait quoi ? demandai-je le plus innocemment possible.

- Vous le savez bien. Comment avez-vous fait pour repousser le cavalier noir ? Vous êtes une magicienne ?

J'hésitais à lui répondre. J'étais consciente que je leur devais la vérité et que leur effacer la mémoire n'était pas correct. Surtout qu'ils avaient décidé de m'aider alors qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas. Mais, j'avais peur de leur dire. J'avais peur car je savais que beaucoup de gens ne réagissait pas très bien à ce genre de révélations.  
>Mais bon. Après tout, je ne risquais pas grand-chose en leur disant. Là, le pire qu'ils pouvaient me faire, c'était de me jeter à l'eau. Du moins, je l'espérais.<p>

- Non, je ne suis pas une magicienne. En fait, je suis une….. sorcière, dis-je en hésitant.

- Ooh ! fit Pippin.

- Ooh !? Ooh !? Quoi c'est tout ? Pas de sauve qui peut, ni de abattez la ? Juste Ooh ! demandai-je surprise.

- Ben oui, dit-il surpris. Vous savez, vous êtes la première sorcière que l'on rencontre et on ne sait pas grand-chose de ce genre de créature. Mais, d'ailleurs, pourquoi vous vous attendiez à ce qu'on veuille vous tuer ?

- Je ne sais pas, l'expérience peut-être, répondis-je de manière un peu ironique.

Cette réponse étonna quelque peu les hobbits. Mais, étant donné que la pilule était plutôt bien passée, je décidais de tout leur raconter. Y compris le fait que je ne venais pas de ce monde.

- Ca explique beaucoup de chose en effet, me dit Sam.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, votre accent, votre manière de parler et vos vêtements sont fort étranges.

Je devais reconnaitre que le pantalon blanc, la blouse bleue à manche courte, la jaquette noire et les ballerines, ce n'était pas forcément la dernière mode en Terre du Milieu.

Après ces révélations, nous discutâmes relativement peu. Nous étions tous les cinq tendus, à l'affût de chaque bruit suspect, craignant de revoir arriver les cavaliers noirs.  
>Il commençait à faire frisquet, je sortis donc ma veste de mon sac pour la mettre. En effet, le ciel s'était couvert et le vent avait commencé à souffler.<br>Puis, vint la pluie. Pas la petite pluie fine, non. Là, c'était carrément le déluge. Je me retrouvais complétement trempée et frigorifiée en moins de dix minutes, car je n'avais pas de capuchon et ma veste n'était pas étanche.

_**Oh, it's raining today, where is my umbrella ? IL EST À LA MAISON, LÀ OÙ IL EST TRÈS UTILE !**_

Je continuais de pester intérieurement contre les conditions climatiques, pendant le reste de notre voyage maritime. Nous finîmes par retrouver la terre ferme, après un peu moins d'une heure de navigation. Puis, au bout de je ne sais combien de temps de marche sous la pluie, nous aperçûmes enfin le village de Bree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Bree. Nous étions enfin parvenus à destination.

- Ah, nous y sommes enfin arrivés, dit Sam. J'ai hâte d'aller au _Poney Fringuant_ pour me réchauffer et y trouver un repos quelque peu mérité. J'espère que cette auberge ressemble au _Dragon Vert_.

- Le _Dragon Vert_ ? demandai-je en grelottant.

- C'est une auberge de part chez nous, où on y fait une très bonne bière, m'expliqua Sam

- Ah. Et Bree, c'est un village hobbit ?

- Non, demoiselle, me répondit Merry. On y trouve autant de Hobbits que de Grandes Gens. Les miens viennent de temps en temps ici. D'après eux, les habitants sont assez amicaux, mais il y a beaucoup de voyageurs qui ne sont pas tous très fréquentables. Quant au _Poney_, c'est la plus ancienne auberge de la ville, elle est tenue depuis des générations par la famille Poiredebeurré.

Il terminait ses explications au moment où nous arrivâmes devant une très haute porte. D'après ce que je voyais, le village semblait cerné par une haie et fermée par cette énorme porte. Frodon y toqua.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda le gardien

- Nous cherchons l'auberge du Poney Fringuant, répondit Frodon.

- Des Hobbits, quatre hobbits, de la Comté selon votre parler. Et aussi une jeune fille, dit-il en me regardant bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Bree.

- Nous souhaitons rester ici pour la nuit et ce qui nous amène ne regarde que nous, lui répliqua le Hobbit un peu sèchement.

- Oh, pardon petit Monsieur, je ne voulais offenser personne. Moi, on m'a dit de poser des questions dès la tombée de la nuit. Il y a des drôles de gens qui rôdent ici ces temps, répondit-il en nous laissant passer.

L'homme nous souhaita le bonsoir, mais je pouvais sentir qu'il nous examinait toujours curieusement.  
>Devant nous se dessinait une pente douce, rendue glissante par la pluie. Elle était ceinte, de part et d'autre, de maisons faites de pierre et de bois. Nous pataugions depuis environ dix minutes dans la gadoue, quand nous vîmes finalement l'enseigne du <em>Poney Fringant<em>.  
>En tout cas, vu de dehors, l'auberge avait l'air plutôt sympa. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur, je fus assailli par une myriade d'odeurs. La fumée, l'alcool, la sueur, la nourriture. Mais, le plus important ne fut pas les odeurs, mais la chaleur. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir me réchauffer.<p>

- S'il vous plait, dit Frodon devant une espèce de bar qui devait faire office de réception.

- Bonsoir petit Monsieur. Je suis Prosper Poiredebeurré, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Si vous êtes à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit, nous avons une coquette chambre pour Hobbits. Monsieur?

- Soucolline. Je m'appelle Soucolline. Pourriez-vous rajouter aussi une chambre pour la demoiselle qui nous accompagne, je vous prie.

_**Quoi ! Parce qu'en plus tu vas me payer l'hôtel ? Enfin l'auberge. Dis donc, super sympa ces hobbits.**_

- Merci. Mais, vous n'êtes pas tenu de faire ça Frodon, vous savez, dis-je un peu gênée.

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'on allait vous laisser dormir dehors dans la rue ? me répondit-il avec un sourire. Nous sommes aussi de amis de Gandalf le gris, pouvez-vous nous annoncer à lui, demanda-t-il à l'aubergiste en se retournant vers lui.

- Gandalf? Gandalf? dit-il d'un air pensif. Ah oui, je me souviens. Vieux monsieur, barbe grise et grand chapeau. Pas vu depuis six mois.

Face à ces propos, Frodon devint inquiet.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Sam anxieux.

- On va l'attendre ici. Ne t'en fais pas, il va venir, lui répondit Frodon.

Poiredebeurré nous amena jusqu'à nos chambres. La mienne se situait presque en face de celle des hobbits, sur un palier un peu plus haut.

- On se rejoint en bas un peu plus tard, me dit Pippin.

- Ok. A toute à l'heure.

_Ok ? Ça veut dire quoi ok ? ça signifie peut-être d'accord, pensa Pippin_

Je souris et rejoignit ma chambre. Quand j'y entrai, je pus voir qu'un feu avait déjà été allumé. Devant l'âtre était disposé des fauteuils confortables. La pièce comportait aussi un grand lit avec une table de chevet, sur laquelle était posé un chandelier. Ce qui semble être une petite commode avait été mis en face du lit. Il y avait aussi une petite table avec une chaise. Ce n'était pas très grand mais cela restait très cosy.

Ayant envie d'une bonne douche chaude ou d'un bon bain, je me dirigeai vers la porte, pas loin de la commode, en pensant qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain. Quelle ne fût pas ma déception. Salle de bain n'était pas le mot exact. Celui qui s'y approchait le plus, était petit coin d'eau. Cette pièce était composée d'un tablard, sur lequel était posé un broc rempli d'eau, un savon et une bassine. A côté, il y avait une petite étagère avec quelques linges posé dessus. Et pour finir, au fond de la pièce, il y avait quelque chose qui devait être des toilettes du Moyen-Age.

- Bon ben, adieu la douche et le bain.

Je me déshabillais et fis donc une toilette sommaire. Je retournais dans la chambre en serviette et fixais mes vêtements. Ils étaient complétement trempes et je ne parlais même pas de la saleté. On ne pouvait presque pas deviner qu'à la base mon pantalon était blanc.

Deux choix s'offraient à moi. Les laver un peu puis les remettre mouillés et finir par probablement tomber malade. Ou alors, utiliser la magie et prendre le risque que ça me retombe dessus car c'est pour du bénéfice personnel. Cela dit, la décision ne fût pas trop compliquée à prendre. Je préférais gérer les potentielles conséquences du sort que de tomber malade. Après quelques formules magiques, et en précisant bien que ce n'était pas vraiment à des fins personnels mais que c'était absolument nécessaire, mes habits furent de nouveau propres et secs.

Une fois rhabillée, je redescendis donc dans la salle commune de l'auberge et commençai à chercher mes camarades. Je vis Merry me faire des signes de la table se trouvant pas très loin de la cheminée.

_**- **_Ah, vous voilà, mademoiselle. On a cru que vous vous étiez endormie, me dit-il.

- Eh non, je suis bien réveillée. Mais vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui et Pippin.

- Enfin, dit Pippin, en voyant Poiredebeurré arriver avec un plateau remplis de victuailles en tout genre. Je meurs de faim.

L'aubergiste posa devant nous une quantité de mets très appétissant, allant de la soupe à la tarte aux myrtilles en passant par la viande froide et le fromage.

- Par contre, Caitlyn, on ne vous rien pris à boire car on ne savait pas ce que vous vouliez, me dit Merry.

- Heu, du thé sera parfait, répondis-je en regardant Poiredebeurré qui semblait attendre ma commande.

Nous mangeâmes tous, certains plus que d'autres d'ailleurs, dans un silence quasiment religieux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Pippin à son cousin, qui ramenait une chope de bière.

- ça mon ami, c'est ce qu'on appelle une pinte, lui répondit-il.

- Ils ne servent que des pintes ? J'en veux une, dit Pippin en se levant précipitamment.

- Il vous en reste une à moitié pleine, s'exclama Sam.

- Ce bougre ne nous a pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'on est arrivé, dit-il à Frodon en montrant quelqu'un dans mon dos.

Je me retournais pour voir de qui il parlait. Dans le coin, à côté de la cheminée, il y avait un homme habillé en noir, mais on ne pouvait voir son visage à cause de son capuchon. Il fumait tranquillement sa pipe tout en regardant dans notre direction. Je me tournais de nouveau vers mes compagnons hobbits afin que ce type ne pense pas que c'était lui que je regardais.

_Qui est cette femme étrange qui les accompagne. Il devait y avoir que des hobbits, normalement. Mais, je crois que c'est bien eux que je recherche. Ils correspondent à la description, pensa le type_

Malgré ses pensées pas très encourageantes, je ne sentis rien de malveillant venant de lui. Il y avait de la détermination, de la préoccupation mais pas de colère, d'envie de meurtre ou autre émotions négatives. Je décidai de me replonger dans ses pensées et constatai qu'il était en train de chantonner. Mais n'ayant pas la tête à écouter ça et comprenant absolument rien aux paroles, je décidais de sortir de son esprit.

-Excusez-moi. L'homme dans le coin là-bas, qui est-ce ? demanda Frodon à Poiredebeurré qui était finalement venu m'apporté mon thé. J'avais bien cru qu'il m'avait oublié, d'ailleurs.

- C'est l'un des rodeurs, lui répondit-il. Ils sont dangereux, ils errent dans la nature. Son vrai nom, je ne le connais pas, mais ici on le connait sous le nom de Grand-Pas.

- Veuillez m'excuser Messieurs, dis-je en me levant.

- Vous retournez dans votre chambre pour vous reposer ? me demanda Merry

- Non. Je vais juste au petit coin.

- Pardon ?

- Satisfaire un besoin pressant.

- Oh, dit-il en rougissant. C'est au fond, à gauche.

- Merci.

Je partis donc au fond de la salle pour faire ce que j'avais à faire. Mais, en cours de chemin, je fus brusquement stoppé par un type très louche.

- Bonjour ma jolie, me dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, en me reluquant de la tête au pied avec ses petits yeux globuleux.

- Au revoir, lui retournai-je en essayant de le contourner.

- Ou vas-tu comme ça ? rajouta-il en me bloquant le passage

- Voir ailleurs si vous n'y êtes pas, dis-je franchement agacée.

J'essayais d'avancer, mais ce type n'arrêtait pas de me barrer le passage.

- On pourrait boire un verre tous les deux, me dit-il en me posant une main sur la hanche.

Je regardais sa main puis lui. Il me fit un sourire pervers puis mon esprit fut assailli de pensée malsaine émanant de lui. Là, ma seule envie était de lui brûler la main mais je me retins, car je n'avais pas le droit de faire cela et en plus, j'avais décidé de ne pas me servir de magie. En effet, ce n'est pas parce que les Hobbits semblaient être un peuple très tolérant, que ça veut dire qu'ils l'étaient tous. Et je ne désirais pas prendre de risque. Je tenais quand même à la vie.

- Je vous conseille d'enlever immédiatement votre main de là, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous la fasse bouffer, lui sortis-je agressivement.

Vu qu'il n'obtempérait pas, je lui mis un coup de pied dans le tibia et un direct dans le nez. Il me lâcha aussitôt et j'en profitai pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller bien loin, car je perçus une montée très important de magie noire. J'avais l'impression que le Mal en avait rempli la pièce. Je me retournais pour voir si les hobbits allaient bien, mais tous ce que je vis, c'était une certaine agitation qui c'était emparé de toute la salle. Je me concentrais sur mes amis et je ressentis Pippin sur ma gauche qui était assaillit par un fort sentiment de culpabilité, puis Merry plus loin qui était complétement stressé et Sam qui frisait la panique.

_Où est Mr Frodon, se demanda Sam._

_**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_

Au moment où je rejoignis Sam, Merry et Pippin, la sensation de Mal que j'avais perçue, s'évanouit.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? leur demandai-je.

- Mr Frodon a disparu, s'exclama Sam très anxieux.

- Comment ça, il a disparu ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben il était là, me dit Merry en montrant un endroit sur le sol, et l'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

_**Enfin ce n'est pas possible, Frodon n'est ni un sorcier ni un magicien. Il ne peut donc pas se téléporter ni se rendre invisible. Ça ne tient pas debout cette histoire. A moins que ce soit l'anneau qu'il transporte. Il a peut-être le pouvoir d'invisibilité.**_

Bref, le temps n'était pas à la réflexion sur comment Frodon avait disparu. Il fallait le retrouver. Je me focalisais donc sur ses émotions et son esprit afin de le trouver. Il ne semblait pas être très loin. Je sentis sa peur, mais pas la peur habituelle qui l'étreignait depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Non, là il y en avait une deuxième. C'était de la crainte envers quelqu'un. Je regardais vers ma droite et là mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Eh, merde, dis-je.

A ces propos, les trois hobbits regardèrent dans la même direction que moi. Le type bizarre qui nous fixait toute à l'heure, n'était plus là. Je me précipitais du côté de nos chambres, me laissant guider par la frayeur de Frodon. Mes compagnons me talonnèrent de près, les deux cousins ayant même pris un chandelier et un tabouret pour faire office d'armes. Personnellement, ce n'est pas ce genre d'arme que j'aurais prise, j'aurais été plus tentée par un tisonnier. Je montai les quelques marches deux à deux et ouvris la porte à la volée. Le rôdeur se retourna brusquement en dégainant son épée. Par pur réflexe, je lui fis un revers fouetté, qui lui fit sauter son épée des mains, suivi dans revers balancé frontal, qui le projeta par terre.

_**Oh, merci Anna de m'avoir encouragé de faire de la boxe française, je t'aime.**_

Je me dépêchais de ramasser l'épée avant que l'autre ne retrouve complétement ses esprits.

_**Purée, elle est lourde cette épée.**_

- Vous bougez une oreille et je vous embroche, le menaçai-je en pointant l'épée au-dessus de son coeur. Menace qui je l'accorde devait paraître pas très grande car mes bras tremblaient un peu sous le poids de l'arme.

- Vous allez bien Mr Soucolline ? demandai-je à Frodon en tournant le regard vers lui.

Ce geste fut une monumentale erreur. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que le rodeur avait déjà saisi l'épée de ses mains, l'avait écartée sur la droite et tirée violement, en avant pour moi, en arrière pour lui. Je lâchai l'arme et fus projetée en avant, contre la table. Quant à lui, il en profita pour se relever.

- Laissez-les ou je vous rosse Longue-Jambes, le menaça Sam et levant ses poings devant lui.

Derrière lui, les deux cousins avait aussi levé leur armes improvisées, afin de se montrer le plus dangereux possible.

- Vous êtes un vaillant cœur jeune hobbit, mais cela ne vous sauvera pas, dit-il à Sam en rangeant son épée.

- Vous ne pouvez attendre le magicien plus longtemps Frodon, ils arrivent, ajouta-il en se retournant vers lui. Avec votre permission, je serai votre guide et je vais vous emmener tous les quatre en sécurité. Nous partirons demain très tôt, car notre chance de passer inaperçu sera un peu plus grande. Je connais plusieurs chemins, en dehors de la grand-route, pour quitter le Pays de Bree. Puis après, nous prendrons en direction du Mont Venteux. C'est là que Gandalf ira, s'il nous suit.

Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié ce qu'il disait car ce n'était pas parce qu'il prétendait connaitre Gandalf que c'était effectivement le cas. Et puis, même si j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas un tueur en série, ça m'arrivait aussi de me tromper. Et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il leur fasse du mal. Je me plongeais donc à nouveau dans sa tête et cette fois-ci je ne me contenterai pas des pensées superficielles.

_**Alors voyons… donc son vrai nom c'est Aragorn. Je sens que ça ne va pas beaucoup m'aider ça. Oh, un point pour lui, il connait effectivement Gandalf et ils sont amis.  
><strong>__**Nonnnnn, il a 87 ans. Dis donc, il est vachement bien conservé pour un vieux. Il faudra que je pense à lui demander le nom de sa crème de jour**_.

Je pus aussi avoir un aperçu des nombreux combats qu'il avait mené, mais bon, je passais car ce n'était très important. Puis, je tombai sur THE BIG information qui me laissa pantoise.

_**Nom de D… d'une pipe. Ce type est un roi. Sans couronne et en exil d'accord mais c'est un roi. Et je l'ai frappé. Bon ben, j'espère qu'il n'est pas rancunier ou alors qu'Alzheimer est déjà là, car sinon je suis mal barrée. Car sorcière ou pas, j'ai des doutes concernant l'espérance de vie de ceux qui cognent sur les rois.**_

Puisque j'étais dans sa tête, j'en profitai aussi pour voir quelle était la vision qu'il avait des sorcières, histoire de prendre un peu la température.  
>Apparemment, pour ne pas changer, les sorcières étaient assez mal vues ici. Et son ressentiment n'était en rien lié à une expérience personnelle.<p>

_**Ça promet. **_

- Comment ça nous quatre ? demanda Frodon, ce qui me tira de mes pensées et de celle du rodeur.

- J'ai été chargé de vous escorter vous, dit-il en regardant les quatre hobbits, pas la demoiselle.

- Caitlyn, nous accompagnera sinon je ne vous suivrai pas, lui rétorqua Frodon

Ses propos m'allèrent droit au cœur. En effet, ce qu'on avait convenu tacitement, c'est que je les accompagnerais jusqu'à Bree, rien de plus. Et le fait de voir qu'il ne me laissait pas tomber, me touchai profondément.

- Soit, dit-il après m'avoir regardé longuement. Prenez vos affaires, vous ne pouvez rester ici. Nous irons nous reposer à un autre endroit. Je vous attends en bas.

Une fois Grand-Pas sortit, je me tournais vers Frodon et lui fit un sourire qu'il me rendit. Contre toute attente, je le serrai dans mes bras ce qui le surpris. Il commença à me tapoter dans le dos de manière très gênée.

- Merci infiniment Frodon, dis-je en le serrant un peu plus avant de le relâcher.

- Je vous ai promis que vous rencontreriez Gandalf et je tiendrai cette promesse. De plus, ça me rassure un peu de vous savoir à mes côtés, m'avoua-t-il en avec un sourire sincère. Maintenant, filez dans votre chambre chercher vos affaires, car je doute que ce Grand-Pas apprécie d'attendre trop longtemps.

Je quittais à mon tour la pièce et rejoignis ma chambre. Je vérifiais bien que je n'avais rien oublié et redescendis dans la salle commune où m'attendais le Rôdeur et les hobbits. Nous quittâmes le Poney Fringuant sous une pluie battante afin d'aller nous cacher dans l'auberge d'en face, dans laquelle Grand-Pas avait déjà réservé une chambre.

Notre nouvelle chambre était assez spacieuse, mais il n'y avait malheureusement pas assez de place pour que six personnes puissent dormir confortablement. Après un long débat qui dura plus de dix minutes, il a été convenu que les hobbits dormiraient les quatre dans le lit et que je prendrai le fauteuil qui avait l'air confortable. Quant au rôdeur, il prit l'autre fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre et monta la garde.

Je m'installai donc dans mon fauteuil, qui s'avéra en fait pas du tout confortable. Enfin, si on envisageait de passer la nuit dessus. J'étais pliée en quatre et cherchai désespérément une position agréable pour dormir.

_**Mais pourquoi t'as pas accepté le lit, idiote.**_

Il était presque minuit et je ne dormais toujours pas. Vraisemblablement, je n'étais pas la seule. Je percevais Frodon en train de ruminer des pensées sombres au sujet du magicien et de son sort. Ce qui n'est pas l'idéal pour essayer de s'endormir. Je fermais donc mon esprit à celui de Frodon et repoussais ses pensées loin dans ma tête, dans laquelle pour l'instant il n'y avait pas trop de bruit. Voilà une des raisons qui faisait que j'aimais la nuit, car en principe les gens dorment à ce moment-là, donc ils ne pensent pas.  
>Je me retournais pour la centième fois au moins, quand j'entendis très faiblement dans ma tête, une espèce de mélodie. Cela semblait venir d'Aragorn. Je me concentrai donc plus sur lui et constatai qu'il était en train de chanter, pour changer.<p>

_**Encore ! Non mais tu te prends pour un rossignol ou quoi.**_

Je décidais d'écouter un peu quand même. Je trouvais sa chanson pas si mal, bien que je ne comprenais toujours rien aux paroles. Sa musique me berça gentiment et je finis par m'endormir.

Une sensation maléfique me tira brusquement de mon sommeil. Quelque chose approchait. D'après ce que je percevais, c'était les cavaliers noirs. Je vis que Frodon était le seul des hobbits à être debout et était de nouveau très pensif. Puis, je ressentis une vague de fureur provenir de nos ennemis en noir et un cri à vous glacer le sang retentit alors dans la nuit, réveillant mes trois compagnons encore endormis.

- Que sont-ils ? demanda Frodon au Rôdeur.

- Autrefois des Hommes, de grands rois, répondit-il. Puis Sauron, l'imposteur, leur a offert neuf anneaux de pouvoir. Aveuglé par leur avidité, ils les acceptèrent sans poser de question. Et sombrèrent l'un après l'autre dans les ténèbres. Désormais, ce sont les esclaves de la volonté de Sauron. Ce sont les Nazguls. Les spectres de l'anneau, ni vivant, ni mort.  
>A chaque instant, ils sentent la présence de l'anneau, ils sont attirés par le pouvoir de l'unique. Ils ne cesseront jamais de vous pourchasser.<p>

_**Eh bien, c'est joyeux tout ça. Mais, ça explique pas mal de chose. Et puis c'est qui ce type, ce Sauron. Bon, vu la manière dont il en parle, il a l'air d'être le méchant du coin. Mais faudra quand même que je demande aux Hobbits.**_

- Vous devriez retourner vous coucher, ajouta-t-il, nous avons une longue route à faire demain.

Les hobbits se rendormirent assez rapidement, mais moi je n'arrivai pas à fermer l'œil. Je vérifiai si le rossignol était toujours en activité, mais il avait apparemment cessé de chanter.

_**Bon ben tant pis.**_

Je me levai donc et allai m'asseoir sur une chaise vers lui. Il cessa donc de regarder par la fenêtre et porta ces yeux sur moi.

- Je suis désolée….. pour les coups de pieds et la menace de mort, dis-je un peu gênée.

A ces mots, il me sourit.

- Ou avez-vous appris à vous battre comme cela ?

- J'ai pris des cours.

Il haussa un sourcil à cette réponse mais continua à me fixer. Ou plutôt c'était mon cou, qu'il n'arrêtait pas de fixer.

_Jamais vu ce genre de symbole, qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir signifier ? Et c'est quoi ses habits bizarres qu'elle porte._

_**Et zut, j'aurai mieux fait de le planquer sous ma chemise.**_

- Vous avez un joli collier. Que veut dire ce symbole ?

_**C'est le symbole magique que ma famille a choisi pour se représenter. **__**Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, si je lui dis ça.**_

- Chez moi, on appelle ce symbole le triple croissant. C'est l'emblème du renouveau.

- Et c'est où chez vous ?

- Je viens d'un pays fort fort …. lointain.

- Et où se situe ce pays fort fort lointain ?

_**Non mais c'est l'Inquisition ou quoi !**_

- Au Nord, très au Nord

Ce qui dans l'absolu n'était pas complétement faux. Juste pas le Nord de ce monde. Mais, je ne me voyais pas lui donner le nom de mon pays car il ne le connaitrait pas et il serait encore plus suspicieux.

_Bizarre, elle n'a pas l'accent de quelqu'un venant du Nord._

- Et vous, vous êtes originaire d'où ? lui demandai-je avant qu'il ait le temps de me poser une autre question.

- Du Nord.

_**C'est tout ? Tu ne développes pas plus. Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui fait de la rétention d'informations.**_

N'en pouvant plus d'être scanner de la sorte par ce satané rodeur, je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit et repartis donc me coucher pour finalement trouver le sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Je fus réveillée brutalement par quelqu'un qui me secouait sans ménagement.

- Caitlyn, réveillez-vous, me dit Grand-Pas, on va bientôt partir.

J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux. Je regardais par la fenêtre et vis qu'il faisait encore nuit.

_**Bon sang, mais c'est quelle heure ?**_

Je regardais discrètement ma montre. Celle-ci affichait 5h00.

_**Y a vraiment des gens marteau ici pour se lever si tôt.**_

_**- **_Tenez, mettez ça, me dit-il, en me tendant une grande cape et une paire de botte.

- Euh, merci, mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous ne passez pas vraiment inaperçue.

Je ne savais exactement comment prendre cette remarque.  
>Je me levai donc et me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau afin de faire un brin de toilette. Je m'habillais à la vitesse escargot, ben oui je ne suis pas quelqu'un du matin, et mis les bottes avec de gestes assez lents. Toutefois, je fus soulagée de voir que les hobbits étaient autant au radar que moi. Puis, je mis la fameuse cape qui me couvrit complétement. Une fois que nous fûmes tous prêts, nous rejoignîmes Grand-Pas qui nous attendait dans la salle commune.<p>

- Nous devons partir immédiatement, qu'importe le petit déjeuner. Il faudra nous satisfaire d'une boisson et d'une bouchée debout, nous dit-il.

Cette information ne plut pas beaucoup à mes amis Hobbits. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, l'aubergiste nous annonça que tous les poneys avaient disparus pendant la nuit. Malgré toute la détermination des Hobbits à porter sur leur dos notre équipement et provisions, nous avions besoin au moins d'un poney, car il y avait beaucoup trop.

- Je vais essayer de nous trouver quelque chose, dit le rodeur. Mais adieu nos espoirs de partir tôt et relativement inaperçu.

- Mais nous avons quand même une maigre consolation dans tout ça, dit Merry.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demandai-je

- On pourra prendre un vrai petit déjeuner, me dit-il de manière joyeuse.

_**J'adore ces petits gars !**_

Il nous fallut presque de deux heures, pour trouver un poney, refaire les sacs que les Hobbits avaient défaits et rajouter des provisions. Quand nous partîmes, le soleil était déjà levé et les rues de Bree grouillaient de monde. C'était sûr que là nous n'allions plus passer incognito.

Nous nous élançâmes sur la Grand- Route où je pus contempler à loisir un paysage vraiment stupéfiant. Certaines parties dans la route étaient bordées de plantes et d'herbes. Je pus en reconnaître quelques-unes mais d'autres ne me disaient absolument rien. Nous passâmes aussi devant de petites maisonnettes à l'architecture forte intéressante. Ces maisons étaient littéralement encastrées dans la colline, avec des petites fenêtres et portes rondes. J'appris par un Sam fier, que c'était des maisons de Hobbits.  
>Après environ une heure de marche à une allure de commando, Grand-Pas s'arrêta et commença à regarder tout autour de lui pour s'assurer que nous n'étions pas suivis. Une fois chose faite, nous quittâmes la Grand-Route et pénétrâmes dans la forêt.<p>

- Comment être sûr que ce Grand-Pas est bien un ami de Gandalf ? demanda Merry à Frodon.

- Je pense qu'un serviteur de l'ennemi serait plus attirant et à la fois plus repoussant, lui répondit Frodon.

- Il l'est déjà bien assez, lui rétorqua Merry

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je trouve qu'il a un certain charme, leur dis-je.

Mes quatre compères me regardèrent surpris.

- Mais, il n'est absolument pas mon genre, rajoutai-je précipitamment quand Frodon me fit un petit sourire en coin. Cependant, ce qu'il nous a dit, est bien la vérité, c'est un ami de Gandalf, affirmai-je.

- Et comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ? me demanda Merry curieux.

- Je n'ai vu aucun mensonge dans ses yeux, mentis-je à moitié.

- Mais, où est-ce qu'il nous conduit ? nous questionna Sam.

- A Fondcombe, Maître Gamegie, dans la demeure d'Elrond, lui répondit Grand-Pas

Nous nous arrêtâmes tous les cinq, complétement confus. Il avait tout entendu, y compris le fait que j'ai dit qu'il avait du charme.

_**La honte !**_

- Fondcombe. Vous avez entendu ça, nous allons voir des elfes, dit Sam sur un ton rêveur.

_**Ah ! Parce qu'il y a aussi des elfes ici, cool.**_

Nous marchâmes pendant un moment encore, puis je vis que mes petits amis s'était arrêtés. Je les voyais en train de décharger certains sacs du poney et les ouvrir.

_**Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?**_

Je voulus leur poser la question, mais Grand-Pas, qui venait de s'arrêter, parla avant moi.

- Messieurs, nous ne ferons pas de poses avant la tombée de la nuit, leur dit-il.

- Mais et notre petit déjeuner ? demanda Pippin étonné.

- Vous l'avez déjà pris.

- Le premier c'est vrai, mais qu'en est-il du second petit-déjeuner ?

Je levais un sourcil étonné, tandis que le rodeur se retourna et reprit la route.

- Il n'a pas l'air au courant pour le second petit déjeuner, lui dit Merry

- Et la collation de onze heure ? renchérit Pippin, le déjeuner ? Le goûter ? Le diner ? Le souper ? Il est au courant pour ça, pas vrai ?

- Vaut mieux les oublier, lui dit Merry

Eh bien, j'étais sur le cul. Sept repas par jour. Mais, il mettait où tout ça? Parce que on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient gros. Et quand on voyait tout ce qu'ils ingurgitaient lors d'un repas…  
>Nous reprîmes donc notre longue, et rapide, marche à la suite de notre guide. Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent, tout comme les paysages d'ailleurs, sans aucun souci d'aucune sorte.<p>

Cela faisait trois jours que nous avions quitté Bree, quand nous arrivâmes à ce qu'ils appelaient les Marais de l'Eaux-aux-Cousins. Alors là, tout à coup, la cadence ralentit nettement. Le sol était humide et il n'y avait pas de chemin clairement marqué. Comment Grand-Pas faisait pour ne pas nous perdre, là j'en avais pas la moindre idée. Plus nous nous enfoncions dans les Marais et plus les endroits secs sur lequel nous pouvions marcher, se faisaient rares. Nous finîmes carrément par barboter dans l'eau, les hobbits en ayant jusqu'à mi- cuisses. De plus, nous étions envahis de mouches mais surtout de moustiques. On se faisait littéralement dévorer.

- L'Eau-aux-Cousins porte mal son nom, s'exclama Pippin. Y'a plus de cousins que d'eau.

_**C'est pas faux**_

- Que mangent-ils, quand ils n'ont pas de Hobbits, se plaignit Merry en se donnant des claques pour tuer les moustiques.

- Ben vus comme ils nous dévorent, je dirai… pas grand-chose, lui répondis-je tout en me grattant.

Nous passâmes deux journées et deux nuits vraiment atroces, dans ce bourbier à nous faire attaquer par les insectes.  
>A l'aube du cinquième jour, nous quittâmes enfin ces maudits marais. Nous pouvions voir à nouveau s'élever devant nous un terrain régulier et plus loin vers l'est, plusieurs collines. Grand-Pas nous informa que nous n'étions plus très loin du Mont Venteux. Nous marchâmes toute la journée sur un terrain qui devenait à chaque pas plus sec et aride. A la tombée de la nuit, Grand-Pas décréta que nous nous arrêterions ici pour dormir, au plus grand bonheur de tous.<p>

- Afin de préserver nos provisions, je vais aller chasser, nous annonça-t-il. Caitlyn, je peux vous voir cinq minutes, je vous prie ?

_**Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**_

Je me levai et il m'emmena un peu à l'écart des hobbits.

- Prenez ceci, me dit-il en me tendant une épée un peu plus courte que la sienne. Et gardez les hobbits à l'œil.

-Mais, je ne sais pas me servir de ça moi, lui répondis-je un peu anxieuse.

- Ne vous en fait pas, ce n'est qu'une simple précaution, me rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

Je me saisis donc de l'épée et décidais aussi d'activer à pleine puissance ma télé-empathie, afin de parer à toutes éventualités.

Quand je retrouvais mes compagnons, je pus voir qu'ils n'avaient pas chômer en notre absence. Ils avaient déjà installé tout notre petit campement et étaient confortablement assis en train de fumer la pipe autour d'un feu.

- Vous en voulez ? me demanda Pippin en me tendant sa pipe au moment où je m'asseyais.

_**Ça se voit que t'as jamais entendu par du cancer du poumon et de la BPCO **_

- Non merci, je ne fume pas. Vous cultivez du tabac dans votre région ? demandai-je histoire de lancer un sujet de conversation.

Note à moi-même, ne plus parler d'herbe à pipe en présence de Merry. Ce dernier m'a fait, pendant 1 heure, un exposé en long, en large et en travers sur l'herbe à pipe et l'art de la fumer. Je ne savais pas que c'était un art d'ailleurs. J'avais de la peine à tout suivre car il nommait beaucoup de régions et de peuples que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Par contre, il fallait lui accorder au moins une chose : il maitrisait parfaitement son sujet.

- Vous n'avez jamais envisagé d'écrire un bouquin, lui demandai-je tout en mangeant mon ragout de cerf, que Grand-Pas avait chassé.

- Un quoi ?

- Un livre.

- Euh non. Mais ça ne serait pas bête. _Le traité de l'herbe à pipe, _rajouta-il un peu après d'un air rêveur. Ça sonne drôlement bien dis donc.

- Ca ne fait aucun doute, dis-je avec un sourire.

Après ce repas chaud, je m'enroulais dans ma cape, à la recherche d'un repos réparateur. J'avais à peine fermé les yeux que je m'étais déjà endormie.  
>Grand-Pas nous réveilla le lendemain matin, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Après un petit déjeuner très frugal, nous nous remîmes en route, marchant dans la rosée du matin. Nous passâmes la journée à monter et descendre des collines, puis peu avant la tombée de la nuit, nous nous arrêtâmes devant un édifice en ruine.<p>

- C'est l'ancienne tour de garde d'Amon Sûl. Nous passerons la nuit ici, dit-il en nous montrant les ruines.

Le chemin pour monter à Amon Sûl était assez escarpé et rocailleux. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin sur une espèce de plateforme légèrement en pente, nous étions tous hors d'haleine. Tous… enfin surtout les hobbits et moi. Nous nous écroulâmes par terre comme un seul homme, tant la montée nous avait éreintés.

- Tenez, c'est pour vous, dit Grand-Pas aux Semi-Hommes en leur donnant des épées. Gardez-les à portée. Je vais surveiller les alentours, restez ici, ajouta-il.

Puis, avant de partir, il coula un regard vers moi qui disait clairement : Surveille les hobbits.

Depuis Amon Sûl, on avait une vue dégagée sur l'ensemble de la plaine vallonnée. On pouvait voir la route, de petites forêts, des points brillants, sans doute des étendues d'eau dans lesquelles se reflétait la lumière de la lune. J'admirai ce paysage un moment puis me tourna vers mes compagnons. Ils s'étaient tous les quatre endormis et je décidai donc de faire pareil.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me réveilla en premier, les Nazgûls que je sentis approcher ou Frodon qui criait : Qu'est- ce que vous faites ?

- Des tomates, des saucisses et du bacon bien grillé, répondit gaiement Merry.

- On vous en a gardé Mr Frodon, ajouta Sam.

- Eteignez ce feu, sombres crétins, dit Frodon énervé, en piétinant le feu.

- Oh, je te remercie, lui dit Pippin agacé, de la cendre sur mes tomates.

- Taisez-vous, leur dis-je en espérant qu'on ne s'était pas encore fait repérer.

Mais, un cri retentit dans la nuit. Ils nous avaient vus. Nous nous précipitâmes jusqu'au bord de la plateforme et vîmes, en contre bas, cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées qui émergeaient de la brume.

- Courez, nous cria Frodon paniqué, en dégainant son épée.

Les trois autres hobbits lâchèrent leurs assiettes et s'emparèrent eux aussi de leur épée en même temps que moi. Nous courûmes dans les escaliers sur notre droite, qui menaient tout en haut de la tour. Arrivé au sommet, nous nous aperçûmes qu'il n'y avait aucun autre chemin pour redescendre. Nous étions faits comme des rats.  
>Nous étions cernés de colonnes à moitié détruites et de veilles statues à faire froid dans le dos. Puis, une sorte de vent glacé commença à nous étreindre.<p>

_Pourquoi j'ai quitté ma Comté, _pensa Pippin complétement terrorisé.

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution afin de nous sortir de là, mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit.

_**Mais où est Aragorn ? Il n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !**_

Je me concentrais afin de sentir où était Grand-Pas. De ce que je perçus, il avait repéré le Cavaliers Noirs et était en train d'arriver.  
>Puis, les spectres apparurent devant nous. Nous nous mîmes donc autour de Frodon dans le but de le protéger. Les cinq Nazgûls formaient un arc de cercle autour de nous et avançaient lentement leur épée pointée en avant. Nous commençâmes donc à reculer, mais nous finîmes bientôt acculer contre les colonnes derrière nous.<p>

- Arrière démon, cria Sam après avoir rassembler tout son courage.

C'est alors qu'il engagea le combat avec le Nazgûl juste en face de lui, qui le repoussa facilement. Je projetai, d'un revers de la main, les trois Nazgûls de droite contre les colonnes derrière eux. Le Nazgûl de Sam avait poussé de la main Merry et Pippin, qui étaient complétement paralysé de terreur.  
>Je concentrai donc ma puissance de feu dans mes mains afin de le faire exploser. Mais, le seul résultat fut qu'il se retrouva projeté contre une statue.<p>

_**Bon ben apparemment, je ne peux pas les pulvériser.**_

Le dernier spectre m'asséna un coup d'épée. Je levais la mienne en catastrophe dans l'espoir de le contrer. Son coup était si fort qu'il se répercuta dans mes bras et me fit mettre un genou à terre. Je le regardai et le propulsai plus loin. Puis, je lui lançai une boule de feu qu'il évita en faisant une roulade sur le côté. Les trois Nazgûls du début revinrent à la charge. J'évitai de justesse le coup d'épée du premier en rentrant le ventre et le projetai de nouveau contre les colonnes. Puis, je m'accroupis pour ne pas me faire décapiter par son camarade et tentai de chasser ses jambes avec les miennes. Mais, ce dernier évita ma parade en sautant et m'asséna un coup de pommeau entre les omoplates, ce qui me projeta par terre. Je roulai sur le côté pour éviter son coup fatal et l'envoyai valser plus loin.

_**Bon sang, mais il fait quoi Grand-Pas ?! Il s'est arrêté boire un café ?!**_

Soudain, je ressentis la même sensation de Mal que j'avais perçue quand on était à Bree. Je n'avais pas le temps de chercher d'où ça venait mais vérifiais que les hobbits allaient bien. Ce qui était le cas, enfin aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'espérer au vue de la situation. Je me redressai face au troisième et à ma grande surprise ce dernier baissa son arme.

- Pouvoir et puissance en toi, me dit-il. Viens avec nous, rejoint les vainqueurs. Gloire et pouvoir seront ta récompense.

- Dans tes rêves, mon gars, lui répondis-je avant de le faire flamber.

Le Nazgûl poussa un cri et se retourna pour partir.

_**Bon, y a au moins quelque chose qui marchent contre eux.**_

A ce moment-là, je perçus une sensation de douleur à l'épaule gauche, comme un coup de poignard suivi d'une sensation de brûlure. Mais, ce n'était pas moi qui avait mal, c'était Frodon.

Je tentais de me retourner pour le rejoindre, quand un gantelet frappa violemment ma mâchoire, ce qui me propulsa par terre. J'étais à moitié sonnée et voyais un peu trouble. Je vis le cavalier noir lever son épée pour m'achever mais Grand-Pas s'interposa et le repoussa, puis le fit brûler avec sa torche.

_**Enfin**_

Je lançais une boule de feu au Nazgûl qui s'approchait de lui par la droite. Puis, je rejoignis Frodon, étant donné que le Rôdeur s'en sortait bien avec le dernier Spectre.

- Frodon, l'appelai- je inquiète, en me penchant vers lui.

Je regardai sa blessure. Elle était vraiment pas belle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sang, mais les berges de la plaie étaient noires et de petites veinules bleuâtres en partaient. Je n'avais encore jamais rien vu de tel de ma vie. J'entendis Sam appeler à l'aide le rôdeur, qui se précipita vers nous.  
>Et en moins de deux, je me retrouvais avec un couteau sur la gorge. Je le regardais et vis que tout son être irradiait la colère et la méfiance.<p>

- Qui êtes vous ? me demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Actuellement, on a des choses plus urgentes à faire que de parler de ça, lui dis-je.

Je reportais mon attention sur Frodon. Mais Grand-Pas n'apprécia guère ma réponse et appuya un peu plus son couteau.

- Je répète, qui êtes-vous, siffla-t-il en disant lentement chaque mot.

Sachant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse, que j'avais déjà son couteau sous la gorge et que je tenais à la vie, je pris quelques précautions avant de lui balancer la vérité. Je pénétrais dans son esprit et en pris le contrôle. Il ne pouvait donc faire aucun mouvement dont le but était de me faire du mal.

- Sorcière, lui lâchai-je.

Il fut un peu surpris de la réponse mais ne se calma pas pour autant.

- Et pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit avant ?

- Petite rectification, la seule personne qui ne le savait pas, c'était vous.

- Alors pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

- Primo, parce que ça ne vous regardait pas. Deuxio, je ne vous faisais pas assez confiance pour vous le dire. Et j'ai eu plutôt raison vu la façon dont vous réagissez. Et puis, vous aussi vous nous avez caché des choses alors ne me faite pas la morale, dis-je en commençant à m'énerver.

- Vraiment ? Comme quoi ?

- C'est quoi votre vrai nom ? Car ce n'est certainement pas Grand-Pas ou alors vos parents devaient vraiment vous détester. Alors, au lieu de voir la paille qu'il y a dans mon œil, regardez plutôt la poutre qu'il y a dans le vôtre, ok, dis-je avec colère.

Il me regarda interloqué.

- Ecoutez, repris-je plus calmement, je ne suis pas ce que vous pensez. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal. J'ai suivis les hobbits car ils m'ont dit qu'un certain Gandalf pourrait peut-être me venir en aide, c'est tout. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose que je voudrais c'est aider Frodon. Donc, pourriez-vous baisser votre couteau s'il vous plaît.

Il me regarda un moment puis abaissa son arme. Je relâchais donc mon emprise sur lui. Nous nous tournâmes vers les hobbits qui étaient choqués devant la violence de l'échange entre le rôdeur et moi.

- Il a été poignardé par une lame de Morgul, dit-il en se saisissant du poignard qui se désintégra. C'est au-delà de mes compétences de guérisseur. Il lui faut la médecine elfique.

Nous redescendîmes d'Amon Sûl et retrouvâmes Bill le poney. Frodon ne pouvant pas marcher, nous décidâmes de répartir les bagages entre nous cinq, ainsi le hobbit pourrait monter sur Bill. Nous partîmes vers le sud, en direction de la Grand route qui était le chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre un petit bois. Nous marchions d'un pas extrêmement rapide espérant ne pas retomber sur les Cavaliers Noirs. Nous ne vîmes pas de Nazgûls, par contre nous pouvions les entendre crier. Ce qui nous fit accélérer encore plus l'allure.

Cela faisait plus de 15 heures que nous marchions à vive allure sans nous arrêter. Mais à ce rythme-là, nous n'allions pas tenir, si nous ne faisions pas de pause. Nous nous arrêtâmes donc quelques heures dans la forêt. Frodon était pâle, froid et souffrait grandement.

- Est-ce qu'il va mourir ? demanda Pippin à Grand-Pas.

- Il passe dans le monde des ombres, lui répondit-il. Il sera bientôt un spectre comme eux.

Pendant toute la journée, je m'étais torturé l'esprit afin de retrouver cette fichue formule. Je connaissais un sort qui pourrait peut-être l'aider mais je ne m'en étais servi qu'une fois et c'était il y a très longtemps. Et en plus, il n'était pas dans ma langue. Je m'agenouillais alors à côté de Frodon.

- Frodon, dis-je, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose. Mais, je ne vous garantis pas que se soit très agréable.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? me demanda le rodeur un peu suspicieux.

Certes, il n'était plus en colère mais éprouvait toujours de la méfiance envers moi.

- Je vais essayer d'extraire le poison, lui dis-je.

Je sentis le regard de Grand–Pas sur moi, lorsque je posai ma main sur la blessure de Frodon. Il était tendu et semblait prêt à réagir si quelque chose ne se passait pas bien.

_**Tu ne me mets pas du tout la pression là.**_

Je pris une grande inspiration et me mis à murmurer des mots en latin.  
>Quand je commençai mon incantation, une lueur bleuâtre apparut alors sous ma main. Je sentis que je commençai à aspirer le poison, puis quelque chose me bloqua. Je continuai mon incantation en mettant plus de puissance, mais c'est comme si une force se battait contre moi, empêchant ainsi ma magie de s'insinuer en Frodon. J'avais beau mettre tout ce que j'avais, cette force me repoussait.<p>

- Alors ? me demanda Pippin plein d'espoir quand je cessai de murmurer.

- Ca ne marche pas, lui dis-je. Il y a quelque chose dans ce poison qui bloque ma magie. Mais, je crois que j'ai pu le ralentir un peu.

En effet, Frodon paraissait un peu moins pâle et sa blessure était moins laide qu'avant.

- Sam, appela le rôdeur. Vous connaissez l'athelas c'est une plante ?

- L'athelas ?

- La feuille des rois.

- Oui, c'est de la mauvaise herbe.

- Elle pourra aussi ralentir le poison, allez en chercher.

- Faites chauffer de l'eau en attendant, nous dit-il en nous regardant tous les trois.

Je sortis une casserole et y mis l'eau d'une des gourdes, pendant que Merry et Pippin partirent chercher du bois. L'eau commençait à fumer au moment où nos deux compères revinrent et Grand Pas y mis l'athelas. Une fois que l'herbe eut infusé, il baigna l'épaule de Frodon. Puis, il prit les fleurs et les mis sur sa blessure et la recouvrit. Nous nous reposâmes quelques heures puis repartîmes.

Cela faisait trois jours depuis l'incident à Amon Sûl. Nous étions à la recherche d'un endroit où nous reposer un peu, quand je sentis quelqu'un venir. Ce n'était pas un Cavalier Noir. Il y avait de la bonté qui émanait de cette personne.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui vient dans notre direction, dis-je à mes compagnons.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? me demanda le rodeur méfiant.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

A ce moment, nous entendîmes des bruits de sabots.

- Vite cachez vous, nous dit Grand-Pas.

Nous quittâmes aussi vite que possible le chemin de terre battue et allâmes nous refugiez dans les profonds fourrés de bruyère. Le cavalier se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je sentis la peur qui submergeait les hobbits, les entendant supplier que ce ne soient pas les Nazgûls.  
>Soudain, nous vîmes apparaitre un cheval blanc courant à vive allure. Le cavalier avait de longs cheveux blonds qui volaient au vent. Vu la longueur ça devait être une femme. Le cheval était presque à notre niveau que Grand-Pas se leva et courut en direction du chemin.<p>

_**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?**_

Le cheval pila net et la cavalière descendit.

- Ai na vedui Dunadan ! Mae govannen ! dit une voix très mélodieuse mais masculine à Grand-Pas.

- Mae govannen, Glorfindel, lui répondit le rodeur.

_**Nonnn ! Notre femme est un homme, en fait.**_

- Vous pouvez venir, nous dit notre guide, il n'y a aucun danger.

Nous sortîmes de notre cachette et rejoignirent les deux hommes. Je détaillais un moment l'homme que j'avais pris au début pour une femme. Il était plutôt agréable à regarder, d'ailleurs. Il était très grand, son visage était jeune avec des oreilles pointues. Il avait aussi de long cheveux couleur or qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux fesses.

_**Ils ne connaissent pas les ciseaux ici ou quoi ?**_

- Voici le seigneur Glorfindel de la maison de la fleur d'Or, qui demeure dans la maison d'Elrond.

- Bien le bonjour, nous dit-il dans notre langue.

_Quand je pense que je rencontre un seigneur elfe_, se dit Sam de manière enjouée.

- Quoi, c'est un elfe lui ? demandais-je suite à la pensée de Sam, avant de me rendre compte de ma bourde.

Tout le monde me regarda surpris.

- Oui, je suis un elfe, me répondit Glorfindel. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

- Oh non. C'est juste que vous ne ressemblez absolument pas aux elfes que je connais.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils tout comme Grand-Pas d'ailleurs, puis il se tourna vers le rôdeur et commença à lui parler dans la même langue qu'avant.

Je ne saisissais rien de ce qu'ils disaient, mais j'avais quand même une petite idée car l'elfe me regarda puis son attitude changea et le ton monta. Je pouvais percevoir sa méfiance mais aussi du dégout. Je tentai de lire dans son esprit, mais je ne compris absolument rien de ses pensées, c'était du chinois pour moi. Enfin, de l'elfique.  
>L'elfe me jeta un dernier coup d'œil puis porta son regard vers Frodon. Grand-Pas lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé à Amon Sûl.<p>

- Une blessure de ce genre- là dépasse, hélas, mes pouvoirs de guérison. Il faut le mener au Seigneur Elrond prestement, dit-il en installant Frodon sur son cheval. N'ayez crainte, ajouta-t-il devant l'air apeuré de Frodon, mon cheval ne laisserait tomber aucun cavalier que je lui ordonne de porter.

Je haussais un sourcil dubitatif à ses mots. Le poney fut donc rechargé d'une bonne partie de nos affaires. Nous pûmes ainsi marcher beaucoup plus vite qu'avant.  
>Quand Grand-Pas était notre guide, nous marchions déjà à la vitesse commando, mais là c'était pire. Cet elfe avait littéralement le feu au cul et semblait increvable. Même le rodeur avait de la peine à suivre.<br>Quand Glorfindel nous accorda enfin une pause, nous étions ivres de fatigue et les hobbits dormaient à moitié debout. Nous eûmes droit qu'à quelques heures de répit et nous nous réveillâmes complétement éreinté. Toutefois, l'elfe nous donna une liqueur qui ressemblait à de l'eau et qui n'avait aucun goût, mais qui nous requinqua en un rien de temps. Et nous continuâmes à marcher toute la journée. D'après notre nouveau guide, nous nous rapprochions de la Bruinen et du danger par la même occasion. Mais, une fois que nous aurons traversé cette rivière, nous serions, selon ces dires, en sécurité.

Cela faisait je ne sais combien de temps que nous avions repris la route, quand je sentis que les cavaliers étaient proches de nous. Je voulus avertir mes compagnons mais Glorfindel s'arrêta, tendit l'oreille puis s'écria : Fuyez, l'ennemi est sur nous.

- Noro lim, Noro lim Asfaloth, cria-t-il à son cheval, qui partit comme une flèche.

A ce moment-là, cinq cavaliers noirs surgirent de derrière les arbres et se rapprochèrent rapidement du cheval blanc. Grand-Pas me prit par le bras et nous quittâmes précipitamment le sentier pour nous cacher dans les fourrés. Une fois que les Nazgûls nous dépassèrent, je me retournais vers Glorfindel.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait? Vous avez laissé Frodon tout seul face aux cavaliers, dis-je angoissée.

- Rassurez-vous demoiselle, Asfaloth est avec lui, me répondit-il.

- Non mais vous vous écoutez parler ou quoi. Frodon est poursuivi par des psychopathes armés jusqu'aux dents et vous, vous misez tout sur votre cheval. Alors, à moins que vous ayez croisé votre canasson avec la Batmobile, je ne vois pas trop comment il va lui sauver la vie, criai-je à moitié.

L'elfe me regarda bizarrement car il n'avait pas compris tout ce que j'avais dit.

_La Batmobile ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? pensa le rôdeur._

- Asfaloth est très rapide, il saura les devancer, me dit-il finalement.

J'étais moyennement convaincue, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Nous nous élançâmes alors à la suite des Cavaliers. Nous courûmes un moment sur la route puis nous tournâmes sur un petit chemin caché par des arbustes. Là, Glorfindel fît un feu et alluma des brandons qu'il tendit au rôdeur.

- Que faites-vous ? lui demandai-je.

- Les Nazgûls craignent autant l'eau que le feu, me dit-il, et il y aura bientôt une crue. Nous allons donc nous servir du feu pour les rabattre dans l'eau, afin que celle-ci les emporte.

Quand la crue commença, nous nous précipitâmes vers la rivière. Un mur d'eau déferlait littéralement sur les spectres emportant trois d'entre eux. Je crus même distinguer des formes de chevaux dans l'eau. L'elfe et le rôdeur faisait tournoyer leur brandons vers les autres cavaliers. Moi, je lançais du feu à la façon d'un lance-flamme. Certains Nazgûls prirent feu et d'autres essayèrent de fuir. Mais, les chevaux complétement apeurés se lancèrent dans la rivière, qui les emportèrent eux et leur maîtres.

Une fois la crue calmée, nous traversâmes la rivière et rejoignirent la forêt bordant Fondcombe.

- A partir de là, je vais devoir vous bander les yeux et vous attacher les mains, dit Glorfindel aux hobbits et à moi.

- S'cusez-moi ? lui dis-je. J'ai cru entendre que vous nous avez dit que vous alliez nous attacher ?

- Vous avez en effet bien compris, mademoiselle.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Nous tenons à cacher des étrangers, les chemins qui mènent à notre cité afin d'en protéger les secrets, me répondit-il.

- Je peux comprendre cela, mais je ne vois pas en quoi nous attacher les mains protégeront vos secrets ?

- Ce sont nos lois, me dit-il d'une façon qui sous-entendait clairement que c'est comme ça et pas autrement.

N'ayant pas le choix, je le laissai m'attacher et ce dernier me guida dans la forêt en me tenant le bras. Nous marchâmes environ une heure puis j'entendis un son d'une cascade.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, nous dit-il.

Nous avançâmes encore un moment, puis je sentis quelque chose de bizarre. J'avais l'impression que les émotions des hobbits et du rôdeur se faisaient plus distantes. Comme, si ils s'éloignaient de moi.

- On va où là, seigneur Glorfindel ? demandai-je suspicieuse.

Pas de réponse.

- Vous n'êtes pas en train de me faire un coup fourré, j'espère ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Enfin, comme s'il allait répondre positivement à cette question.

- Est ce que vous pourriez me détacher maintenant, s'il vous plaît ?

Rien. Mais, je perçus qu'on approchait de deux autres personnes.

- Eh ! Oh ! Je vous cause là, vous pourriez répondre tout de même, dis-je en m'énervant.

- Calmez-vous, me répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Franchement là, je ne le sentais pas, mais alors pas du tout. J'écoutais ses pensées et eut le même résultat que la dernière fois, je ne compris strictement rien. Toutefois, je ne tenais pas trop à utiliser ma magie contre Glorfindel car aucunes mauvaises intentions n'émanaient de lui, malgré le fait qu'il refusait de me détacher. Et c'était assez perturbant d'ailleurs.  
>Je commençais à sentir de la fraîcheur et il y avait une odeur d'humidité qui régnait dans l'air. Puis, j'entendis un grincement métallique, qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je commençais à ralentir et luttais pour ne pas avancer plus loin.<p>

Il serra plus fort mon bras et commença à me tirer.

- Mais aïe ! Vous me faites mal, sale brute, lui dis-je.

- Il suffit, me dit-il en me tirant assez fort. Maintenant, vous allez rester ici. Je reviendrais vous voir dans un moment, rajouta-il en me détachant et en me prenant mon sac.

Puis, j'entendis un claquement métallique et je sentis qu'il s'éloignait de moi. Ni une ni deux, j'enlevais le bandeau qui cachait mes yeux. La vision que j'eus, ne me surpris pas beaucoup. J'étais dans une espèce de grotte aux murs humides dont l'entrée était fermée par une grille.

_**Super ! Je suis en taule.**_

- Sale enfoiré d'elfe, criai-je me fichant complètement que les deux gardiens puissent m'entendre.

Je jetai donc un coup d'œil à ma cellule. Elle était composée en tout et pour tout d'une espèce de lit, avec une couverture et d'un sceau au fond, probablement pour faire ses besoins.

- Mais c'est sympa ici, dis-je ironiquement à moi-même. Leur décoratrice d'intérieur a fait un boulot fantastique, il faudra que je pense à leur demander son numéro.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et commençai à réfléchir à ma situation actuelle. L'évasion était le premier plan qui me vint à l'esprit. Mais, si le fameux Gandalf était ici, ce serait difficile de lui demander de l'aide en étant recherchée. Je décidai donc d'attendre que Glorfindel revienne et aviserais à ce moment-là.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde, merci pour les reviews. Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**POV Elrond**

Cela faisait déjà neufs jours qu'étaient partis les cavaliers que j'avais envoyé à la recherche de Frodon Sacquet et toujours aucune nouvelle. Gandalf, lui, était arrivé il y a environ deux lunes de cela, sur le dos de Gwaihir et nous apporta de fortes mauvaises nouvelles. Saroumane le Blanc nous avait trahi et rejoint Sauron.  
>De plus, d'après Glóin, un des descendants de Durin, des serviteurs du Seigneur des ténèbres avaient atteint Erebor avec l'espoir de faire une alliance. Ils leur avaient proposé trois des sept anneaux donné jadis aux nains en échange d'information concernant les Hobbits. Je fus soulagé qu'ils eussent refusé et aussi de voir Glóin ainsi que son fils Gimli venir ici dans l'espoir de quelques conseils.<p>

L'heure était grave. Notre ennemi avait déjà commencé à tisser sa toile, ralliant à sa cause de nombreux peuples et créatures. La liste de nos alliés s'élevant contre Sauron s'amenuisait de plus en plus et nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre d'en perdre d'autres.  
>Il était donc important de décider rapidement du sort de l'anneau, si tenté qu'il parvienne jusqu'ici.<p>

Treize jours après son départ, en fin de matinée, nous vîmes revenir le cheval du Seigneur Glorfindel, Asfaloth. Ce dernier portait sur son dos un hobbit inconscient que nous emmenâmes rapidement à la maison de guérison.  
>Selon toute vraisemblance, il avait été poignardé par une lame de Morgul. Je défis rapidement son bandage, examinai la plaie et découvris quelques fleurs d'athelas placé dessus afin de ralentir le poison. Je reconnus là le travail d'Estel.<br>Je préparai rapidement une décoction que je mélangeai avec des fleurs d'athelas et commençai à soigner le Semi-Homme. Tâche qui se révéla particulièrement ardue car son état était vraiment critique. Mais, je pus finalement sentir que le poison qui le rongeait, commençait à quitter son corps.  
>Cependant, quelle ne fût pas ma surprise lorsque je perçus, mélangé à celui-ci, des traces d'une autre magie que je ne connaissais pas. De plus, cette magie semblait l'avoir quelque peu atténué d'ailleurs.<p>

_Etrange_

Une fois l'extraction terminée, je nettoyai la plaie et la pansai. Puis, j'appelai les serviteurs qui vinrent finir de s'occuper de lui.

Peu de temps après, nous reçûmes un message d'un des gardes-frontières. Glorfindel était en route, accompagné d'Estel, de trois hobbits et d'une femme humaine. La venue des trois hobbits ne me surpris guère, car Gandalf m'avait, en effet, précisé que Frodon ne voyageait pas seul. Mais par contre, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'une humaine venait faire dans cette histoire.  
>En quittant la maison de guérison, je tombai sur le magicien. Je lui fis un rapport détaillé de l'état du hobbit et lui demandai de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée principale pour accueillir nos voyageurs.<p>

Nous attendîmes au pied de l'escalier, quand la compagnie menée par Aragorn arriva, suivi quelques minutes plus tard par mon capitaine des gardes. Les voyageurs avaient triste mine, la fatigue et l'angoisse se lisait sur leur visage.  
>Mais, mon cœur se remplit de joie quand mes yeux se posèrent sur Estel. Cela faisait longtemps, plus d'une vingtaine d'année que je ne l'avais pas revu. Puis, je regardais les autres voyageurs un à un. Toutefois, quelque chose me troubla. On m'avait annoncé la venue d'une humaine, mais je ne la voyais nulle part.<p>

- Bienvenue à Fondcombe. Je suis le Seigneur Elrond, Seigneur de la cité d'Imladris, dis-je. Nous étions inquiets de ne pas vous voir arriver, rajoutai-je en regardant les hobbits. Je pense que vous devez être éreintés et avoir faim. Lindorië va vous montrer vos quartiers afin que vous puissiez vous rafraichir et elle vous conduira ensuite à la grande salle où vous pourrez vous restaurez.

- Mais où est Caitlyn ? murmura un des hobbits à Aragorn quand il vit le Seigneur Glorfindel seul.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour elle, elle va bien. Elle vous rejoindra probablement plus tard, lui répondit-il.

Les hobbits le fixèrent un moment anxieusement, hésitèrent puis finalement suivirent Lindorië. Une fois les Semi-Hommes partis, je me tournais vers le Rôdeur et Glorfindel.

- On m'avait prévenu qu'une jeune femme voyageait avec vous, où est-elle ? demandai-je.

- Je l'ai emmené dans les prisons de la cité, mon Seigneur, me répondit Glorfindel.

Ses propos me surprirent, mais j'avais entièrement confiance dans le jugement de mon capitaine. S'il l'avait emmenée dans les prisons, c'était pour une bonne raison.

- Venez avec moi, vous me ferez un rapport complet de votre voyage, leur dis-je.

Nous prîmes donc la direction de mon bureau, suivi par Gandalf. Sur le chemin, je demandais à un des serviteurs de mander Erestor dans mon bureau.  
>Estel venait tout juste de commencer son récit quand Erestor, mon conseiller, nous rejoignit. Le Rôdeur nous parla de l'attaque de Bree, de celle d'Amon Sûl qui entraina la blessure de Frodon ainsi que la rencontre avec Glorfindel. Puis finalement, il nous narra la dernière attaque des Nazgûl, agrémentée de quelques remarques de Glorfindel.<p>

- Et la jeune fille dans tout ça ? demandai-je.

- Son nom est Caitlyn, elle serait à la recherche de Gandalf et c'est une sorcière, me dit le rôdeur d'une traite.

- Pardon ? répondis-je surpris.

- C'est impossible, affirma Erestor. Toutes les sorcières ont été tuées, il y a plus de 3000 ans.

- Possible ou pas, là n'est pas le problème pour le moment, dis-je. Par contre, j'aimerai bien savoir quelle idée saugrenue vous est passé par la tête Estel, pour oser ramener ce genre de créature à Imladris, repris-je énervé.

Il était d'ailleurs rare que je m'énerve.

- Eh bien, dit Aragorn un peu penaud, elle s'est montrée correcte et loyale. Elle a aidé les hobbits et cela même avant que je les rencontre. Et bien qu'elle m'ait caché sa véritable identité, elle ne m'a pas paru être une menace. Elle avait l'air juste un peu perdue.

- Et vous n'avez pas envisagé le fait qu'elle pouvait se jouer de vous, lui rétorqua Erestor agacé. Que son vrai but était peut-être de prendre l'anneau ou de tuer le seigneur Elrond ou Gandalf. Vous-même avez dit qu'elle désirait voir Gandalf, c'est quand même bizarre non. Et dois-je vous rappeler, qu'ils sont quand-même deux protagonistes importants dans la résistance contre Sauron. Une telle perte serait catastrophique, rajouta-t-il en commençant à s'emporter.

- Merci Erestor, lui dis-je sur un ton qui lui demandait clairement de se calmer.

- Je pense que si son but était de prendre l'anneau, elle aurait pu s'en emparer quand elle a rencontré les hobbits, dit Glorfindel. Et si elle voulait tuer le Seigneur Elrond ou Gandalf, voir même les deux, ce serait probablement déjà chose faite.

- Comment ça ? demanda Erestor dubitatif. Vous étiez à côté d'elle à chaque instant, il y avait plein de gardes autour de vous et elle était ligotée. Ça aurait été du suicide de tenter quelque chose à ce moment-là.

- De ce que j'ai vu, elle peut lancer du feu et faire brûler les choses rien qu'en le regardant, dit le rôdeur. Alors je doute que notre présence ou celle de gardes aurait changé quelque chose. Et si son intention était de tous nous tuer, elle aurait déjà mis à l'heure qu'il est, la cité à feu et à sang.

- Vous a-t-elle dit ce qu'elle voulait de moi ? demanda Gandalf.

- D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle chercherait votre aide, répondit Aragorn.

- Mon aide, mais à quel propos ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit le rôdeur en haussant les épaules.

- Ça c'est à elle, me dit Glorfindel en me tendant un sac qu'il posa sur mon bureau. Peut-être que ces affaires nous en apprendrons plus sur elle et ses intentions.

Bien que cela ne se faisait pas de fouiller dans le sac d'une femme, j'ouvris sa besace et regardai à l'intérieur. Et ce que j'y vis, me laissa pantois. Je n'avais jamais vu de tels objets de ma vie. Le premier que je saisis, n'était pas très grand et rectangulaire. Sur une des faces, il y avait l'emblème d'une pomme dans laquelle on aurait croqué. De l'autre côté, on aurait dit qu'il y avait une vitre. Il y avait aussi une sorte de gros bouton en bas de la vitre et plusieurs plus petits sur le pourtour de l'objet.

- Mais qu'est- ce que c'est que ça ? demandai-je.

Les autres me regardaient, eux aussi interloqués par ce qu'ils voyaient. J'appuyai sur le gros bouton et tout à coup la vitre s'illumina. Surpris, je lâchai l'objet qui tomba dans le sac.

- Mon Seigneur, ce n'est guère prudent de toucher ses objets. Ils sont peut-être dangereux, voire même ensorcelés, me dit Erestor inquiet.

Bien que fortement intrigué par tout ceci, je renonçais, par sécurité, à fouiller plus sa besace.

- Seigneur Elrond, reprit mon conseiller, je doute fortement que ce soit une bonne idée de recevoir la sorcière. Nous devrions plutôt nous débarrasser d'elle.

Je demeurai sceptique. Elle pouvait, en effet, s'avérer être une sérieuse menace. Mais, je ne pouvais décemment pas tuer de sang-froid une jeune fille qui, pour l'instant, n'avait rien fait de mal. Nous n'étions pas des orques tout de même. De plus, si elle n'était pas contre nous, elle pouvait se révéler être une potentielle alliée, chose dont nous manquions cruellement ces derniers temps.

- Aller la voir est le seul moyen pour savoir qui elle est vraiment et ce qu'elle veut, dis-je sous le regard médusé d'Erestor.

Puis, je sortis de mon bureau et pris la direction des prisons, suivis de près par les autres.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Caitlyn<strong>

Cela faisait des heures que j'attendais dans cette cellule et là je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre. Pour patienter, je me mis donc à chantonner dans ma barbe.

_Les portes du pénitencier (1)  
><em>_Bientôt vont se fermer  
><em>_Et c'est là que je finirai ma vie  
><em>_Comm'd'autres gars l'ont finie_

_Pour moi ma mère a donné  
><em>_Sa robe de mariée  
><em>_Peux-tu jamais me pardonner  
><em>_Je t'ai trop fait pleurer_

_Le soleil n'est pas fait pour nous  
><em>_C'est la nuit qu'on peut tricher  
><em>_Toi qui ce soir a tout perdu  
><em>_Demain tu peux gagner_

…**.**

Au bout d'une attente interminable, Glorfindel revint accompagné de toute une clique.

- Le seigneur Elrond va vous recevoir ici, me dit-il en ouvrant la porte de ma prison.

_**Comme c'est gentil à lui, mais moi c'est Gandalf que je veux voir. **_

Entra donc dans ma cellule, Glorfindel suivit de Grand-Pas, puis d'un vieux monsieur à la barbe et aux longs cheveux gris. Il émanait de lui une certaine puissance et la magie qu'il dégageait était typique de celle des magiciens. J'en déduisis que ce monsieur devait être le fameux Gandalf.  
>Il fut suivi par un homme. Plutôt un elfe d'après les oreilles. Glorfindel me le présenta comme étant Elrond, le Seigneur de ses lieux. Il était grand, avec de longs cheveux bruns et un regard gris empli de sagesse. Il portait une robe dans les tons gris-bleu ainsi qu'une espèce de diadème sur le front. De lui aussi, de la magie semblait émaner, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Glorfindel par exemple. Vint à sa suite un autre elfe aux longs cheveux bruns et au regard mauvais, portant lui une robe noire.<p>

_**Longs cheveux et robes ? Très virile, la mode masculine par ici.**_

Deux gardes à la mine revêche fermèrent la marche et bandèrent leurs arcs dans ma direction ce qui me fit reculer de plusieurs pas.

_**Eh bien, quel accueil chaleureux.**_

Quand ils entrèrent dans ma cellule, je sentis qu'ici j'étais aussi bienvenue que des puces sur le dos d'un chien. De tous, émanait de la méfiance et aussi de certains du dégout ou de la curiosité.

- Vous vouliez me voir mademoiselle ? Caitlyn c'est ça ? me demanda Gandalf.

Je hochais la tête.

- Disons que j'ai un gros problème et les Hobbits m'ont dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider, dis-je.

- Très bien, quel est votre problème ?

J'avais de la peine à me concentrer à cause de toutes les émotions négatives qui régnaient dans cette pièce.

- heuuu, est ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire qu'il y ait autant de monde, demandai-je en faisant surtout référence aux gardes et à l'elfe brun.

- Oui, c'est en effet nécessaire, me répondit sèchement l'elfe brun.

_**Ils sont complétement parano par ici ou quoi ?**_

Je comprenais qu'ils soient méfiants mais quand-même. Là, j'avais juste l'impression qu'on me prenait pour une tueuse en série. Je jetais donc un regard noir à l'elfe antipathique et reporta toute mon attention sur Gandalf.

- En fait, je ne suis absolument pas d'ici et j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour rentrer chez moi.

- Et d'où êtes-vous ?

- Vous auriez peut-être de la peine à croire, mais je viens d'un autre… monde, lâchai-je finalement.

Gandalf leva un sourcil à cette révélation.

_En effet, son pays est fort fort lointain, pensa le rôdeur. Et ça expliquerait les vêtements et les objets bizarres._

_**Les objets bizarres ? Mais il parle de quoi là ?**_

- Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on entend tous les jours, me dit le magicien. Mais, partons du principe que je vous crois. Que faisiez- vous avant d'atterrir dans notre monde? reprit-il.

- Eh ben, j'étais en train de lutter contre trois démons quand je me suis retrouvée dans la forêt qui borde la Comté avec en bonus, un traducteur de votre langue intégré.

_Intéressant, pensa Gandalf._

_Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne me surprend même pas, se dit le rôdeur._

- Vous ne parlez pas le westron chez vous ? me demanda Elrond qui m'adressa enfin la parole, après tout ce temps passé à me scruter de la tête aux pieds.

- Non, cette langue n'existe pas.

- Et savez-vous comment et qui vous a fait entrer dans notre monde, me demanda-t-il toujours suspicieux.

- Je suis probablement venue par un portail, répondis-je. Après qui l'a ouvert, ça je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est certainement pas moi, dis-je. C'est peut-être quelqu'un de chez moi qui l'a ouvert volontairement ou non. Ou encore, des démons m'ont fait venir ici dans l'espoir que je me fasse tuer. Ou bien c'est quelqu'un de chez vous qui m'a fait venir. Et dernière hypothèse qui devient de plus en plus réaliste je le crains, je suis devenue complétement cinglée et tout ça c'est dans ma tête, rajoutai-je d'une traite.

- Je doute que vous soyez folle, jeune fille, me rassura Gandalf.

- Vous savez y'a un proverbe chez moi qui dit : « un fou qui pense qu'il n'est pas fou est plus fou que le fou qui sait qu'il est fou » (2).

Il me regarda avec un sourire et se contenta de me fixer. Je me mis alors à écouter ce que le seigneur Elfe et Gandalf pensaient. J'entendis le même charabia elfique que d'habitude provenant d'Elrond, tandis que Gandalf semblait plutôt croire ce que je lui disais. Le magicien et le seigneur d'Imladris se regardèrent un moment, puis ils hochèrent la tête.

- Je suis au regret de vous apprendre mademoiselle, qu'il n'y a personne dans cette pièce qui a le pouvoir de vous faire rentrer chez vous, dit finalement Gandalf. Et je crains aussi, dites-moi seigneur Elrond si je me trompe, qu'il n'y ait pas de livres ici concernant les voyages entre les différents mondes ou les portails.  
>Et malheureusement, la seule autre personne que je connaisse qui aurait pu vous aider, nous a trahis et œuvre actuellement contre nous.<p>

_**Evidemment ! Sinon ça aurait été trop beau.**_

- Par contre, il y a une très grande bibliothèque à Minas Tirith qui contient plusieurs ouvrages magiques. Peut-être y trouverez-vous ce que vous cherchez, ajouta-il.

- Ok. Et ça se trouve où Minas Tirith ?

- Environ 800 Lieues d'ici.

- Quoi ?! 800 Lieues, dis-je sidérée. Eh ben, ce n'est pas du tout la porte à côté.

- Mais sachez que je ne pourrais pas vous y emmener, car actuellement nous avons d'autres problèmes à régler qui ne peuvent attendre, reprit Gandalf.

- De plus, avec les temps qui courent, je ne peux dépêcher aucun de mes soldats pour vous y escorter, ajouta le seigneur Elrond, moins méfiant qu'avant.

_**Ouais, mais de toute façon ça me tente moyen de me faire escorter par des gens qui rêvent de me zigouiller.**_

- C'est pas grave, je me passerai d'escorte. Par contre, je ne dirai pas non à une carte si vous avez.

Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? me demanda le rôdeur. Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'y aller toute seule ? Ces routes regorgent de danger. Et si par chance vous ne vous faites pas tuer, vous risquez probablement de vous perdre.

- Votre sollicitude me touche beaucoup Grand-Pas, mais à moins que vous ayez une autre solution à proposer, je doute que j'ai le choix, lui répondis-je.

Le rôdeur me regarda mais ne rajouta rien, n'ayant apparemment rien d'autre à proposer.

- Je ne peux vous encourager, ma demoiselle, dans cette voie qui me semble bien trop risquée, me dit Elrond. Mais si telle est votre décision, j'essayerai de vous aider comme je le peux. Sachez toutefois que vous pouvez rester ici, en attendant de trouver une solution à votre problème.

Ce qu'il me dit m'étonna. Au début, j'avais juste l'impression qu'ils ne voulaient tous qu'une chose : me voir partir ou m'abattre pour certains. Maintenant, bien que toujours en peu méfiant quand même, certains semblaient me tolérer. C'était déjà un bon début.

- Maintenant, les gardes vont vous escorter jusqu'à la demeure et Lindorië vous accompagnera jusqu'à votre chambre, où vous pourrez vous rafraichir et manger un peu, me dit le Seigneur Elrond. Mais je vous préviens quand même, que si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre quelqu'un dans cette cité, vous retournez immédiatement dans cette cellule.

_**J'y crois pas. Il est en train de me menacer.**_

Un à un, ils quittèrent ma cellule.

- Seigneur Elrond, attendez.

Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna.

- Comment va Frodon ? demandai-je anxieuse.

- Il se remet doucement, me dit-il avant de partir.

Cette nouvelle me soulagea. Les deux archers s'avancèrent vers moi et me demandèrent un peu sèchement, de les suivre. Je fus donc escortée jusqu'à une espèce de cour. Durant le trajet, la vision qui s'offrit à moi m'ébahit. Cet endroit respirait la sérénité. La cité se dressait dans une gorge creusée par la Bruinen où on pouvait y voir s'écouler plusieurs cascades. Il y avait de multiples bâtiments élégants avec des jardins fleuris et ensoleillés. On pouvait aussi apercevoir çà et là de nombreuses terrasses et cours ornées de statues et de fresques.

Arrivé dans la cour, les gardes me laissèrent avec une femme elfe.

- Bonjour Ma Dame, je suis Lindorië. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

_**Dame ? Je ne savais pas que j'avais l'air d'une Dame.**_

Nous parcourûmes un véritable dédale de couloirs et je commençais à avoir de gros doutes quant à ma capacité à retrouver mon chemin par ici, si on me laissait seule. Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant le trajet. Elle marchait à côté de moi d'un pas vif et me jetait de tant en tant des petits coups d'œil apeurés.

_**J'ai l'air aussi effrayante que ça ?**_

Puis, nous arrivâmes finalement à ma chambre.

- Nous y voilà. Il y a une salle de bain là –bas, me dit-elle nerveusement en me montrant une porte sur ma droite. Un bain vous a été préparé. Est-ce que vous aurez besoin d'aide Ma Dame ?

- euh non, répondis-je.

_**J'ai appris à me laver toute seule, tu sais.**_

- Je reviens toute de suite avec un plateau, je vous laisse vous mettre à votre aise, me dit-elle assez pressée de partir.

Quand je fus enfin seule, je regardais la pièce autour de moi. En face de moi, il y avait un lit. Mais qui n'avait rien avoir avec le lit de ma cellule. Non, celui-là était grand et avait l'air très confortable. Les montants du lit étaient ciselés de telle manière, qu'on aurait dit que des lianes de feuilles en faisaient le tour. À droite vers la salle de bain, se dressait une grande armoire et à gauche de la porte, je pus remarquer une petite commode. Un joli balcon était aussi attelé à ma chambre, mais ce qui me frappa, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de porte fenêtre.

_**Espérons qu'il ne fasse pas trop froid par ici.**_

Je me déshabillai laissant mes vêtements au pied du lit et me dirigeai dans la salle de bain. Là, je vis un baquet d'eau, faisant office de baignoire, qui me tendait les bras. Je me glissai dedans et soupirai de contentement. Sur ma droite, il y avait une petite étagère sur laquelle étaient posés des linges ainsi que du savon et du shampooing. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, j'entendis Lindorië revenir dans ma chambre puis ressortir presque aussitôt.

Je me prélassais alors dans mon bain jusqu'à ce que ma peau soit complétement fripée et que l'eau soit froide. Puis, je sortis, me séchai et passai la chemise de nuit que l'elfe avait laissé sur mon lit. Je vis aussi qu'elle avait posé un plateau avec de la nourriture sur ma commode, qu'elle m'avait ramené mon sac et embarqué mes habits sales.

Après avoir grignoté, je sortis un moment sur le balcon pour regarder la vue. Bien que le soleil était couché depuis un petit moment, la cité était encore relativement bien éclairée et vu de nuit s'était très beau. Je m'allongeai sur une petite banquette et regardai un bon moment le ciel. Je m'aperçus que les étoiles étaient les même que dans mon monde. L'évocation de mon monde me rendit nostalgique et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mes sœurs et mes amis me manquaient terriblement. Je pris une grande inspiration afin d'éviter les pleurs et partis me coucher.

* * *

><p>1 Le pénitencier de Johnny Halliday<p>

2 Proverbe koweïtien


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Je me réveillai tard ce matin. Je me frottais les yeux et regardais autour de moi. Les rayons du soleil transparaissaient au travers des rideaux, baignant ainsi ma chambre de lumière. Je pus voir que quelqu'un, probablement Lindorië, avait remis un nouveau plateau et posé une robe au pied de mon lit.

_**Attend, elle a fait son petit business dans ma chambre pendant que je dormais. Franchement, ça fiche les jetons.**_

Je me levai et saisis la robe avec un air de dégout. Certes, elle était très jolie mais je détestais porter des robes.

- Ma cocotte, si tu crois que je vais porter ça, tu te gourds, dis-je en reposant la robe sur le lit.

Puis, je portai attention à l'autre chose qu'elle m'avait mis sur mon lit. Un corset. Ça ressemblait plus à un engin de torture pour moi, mais faudra faire avec.  
>Je me dirigeai alors vers l'armoire et l'ouvris pour voir s'il n'y avait pas autre chose que je puisse mettre. Quelle ne fût pas ma déception en voyant qu'il n'y avait que des robes.<p>

- Super !

Je partis donc en direction de la commode en priant pour qu'il y ait des pantalons. Dans le premier tiroir, il y avait une réserve de bougie, du papier, de l'encre et une plume. Dans le deuxième, il y avait des culottes et d'autres engins de torture. Et finalement, je trouvais des tuniques avec des pantalons dans le dernier tiroir. C'était plus des leggings que des pantalons d'ailleurs. Je pris donc un legging dans les tons gris avec une tunique bleue.

Au moment où je finissais de m'habiller et de me coiffer, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper.

- Tiens, j'ai droit à une visite de la part de Sam, murmurai-je.

J'ouvris donc la porte et tombai sur… Sam.

- Bonjour Sam, je suis ravie de voir revoir, lui dis-je chaleureusement.

- Bonjour Caitlyn, me dit-il avec sourire. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien et vous ?

- On ne peut mieux. Dites, avec Merry et Pippin, nous voulions faire le tour de Fondcombe. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Nous partîmes donc rejoindre les deux autres hobbits que nous attendaient assis sur un banc, dans une petite cour.

-Ah, bonjour Caitlyn, me dirent les cousins en se levant.

- Bonjour messieurs, répondis-je aux deux hobbits avec un grand sourire.

Commença alors la visite d'Imladris, au travers de ses nombreuses cours et jardins ensoleillés reliés entre eux par de petits chemins pavé sinueux communiquant tant avec l'extérieur qu'avec l'habitation et les dépendances.  
>La promenade au sein des jardins de la cité mit à contribution tous nos sens. Le léger souffle de la brise caressait notre peau, transportant avec lui le doux mélange de parfum envoutant du lilas, des roses, du jasmin et d'autres fleurs et arbres.<br>Nous marchâmes le long de pavés blancs et notre regard admiratif, enchanté par des couleurs chatoyantes, se porta sur les lauriers roses vifs en fleur parfaitement alignés ou sur le sol tapissé de primevères et de lilas mauve ou encore sur les quelques frésias se glissant sous les branches de certains arbres tortueux. Le long des allées, ornant les sculptures ou suspendues aux arbres, des lanternes d'argent illuminaient la nuit, de manière fine et subtile, les jardins, faisant ainsi ressortir la beauté et la magie de ce lieu.  
>Nous vîmes aussi çà et là des marches de pierres menant à de petites terrasses, dont certaines étaient délicatement ombragée par du lierre remontant le long de pergola, et où on pouvait aisément s'allonger sur une banquette afin de profiter du calme pour penser ou pour toutes autres activités.<p>

A certains endroits, nous pouvions entendre le doux clapotis de l'eau provenant de magnifiques fontaines auxquelles s'abreuvaient les petits oiseaux. Tandis qu'à d'autre, les eaux étaient plutôt tumultueuses car elles provenaient de cascades dont les gouttelettes arrosaient les lis blancs éclatant, les coquelicots flamboyant et les fuchsias lumineux dont tous exhalaient un bouquet d'odeurs sucrées et fraiches.  
>De petits ponts finement sculptés permettaient aussi de traverser les petits cours d'eau formés par les cascades et courant le long des jardins. Des bancs de pierre agrémentaient le tout, certains se chauffant au soleil tandis que d'autres étaient rafraichis par l'ombre des branchages.<p>

- J'y crois pas, quand je pense que je visite enfin une cité elfique, nous dit un Sam plein d'admiration.

- Ah ? Vous ne n'avez pas profité de visiter hier, après votre arrivée ? demandai-je.

- Non. Nous vous attendions et on ne vous a jamais trouvée. D'ailleurs où étiez-vous ? Grand-Pas nous avait dit que vous étiez avec le Seigneur Glorfindel mais on l'a vu revenir sans vous et vous ne nous avez pas rejoint de la journée. Et personne ne voulaient nous dire où vous étiez.

- J'étais en taule.

- Pardon ? me demanda Sam qui n'avait visiblement pas saisi ce que je venais de dire.

- J'étais momentanément indisponible, lui répondis-je. Et j'ai eu une longue discussion avec Gandalf et le Maître des lieux à sujet de mon problème pour rentrer chez moi, rajoutai-je pour le rassurer.

- Ah.

- Et comment va Frodon ? lui demandai-je désirant éviter de parler de mon séjour dans les prisons de la cité.

- Malheureusement, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, me dit-il inquiet.

- Rassurez-vous Sam, Frodon est un battant, il va s'en remettre.

Sam esquissa un sourire timide et reprit sa contemplation de la cité. Au bout d'un moment, un son de cloche retentit.

- Ah, dit Pippin d'un ton joyeux. Ça c'est le signal pour le repas.

_**Ah, les hobbits.**_

Nous rejoignîmes donc la salle à manger où quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes. Nous vîmes Grand-Pas au fond de la salle et nous nous installâmes à côté de lui. Nous discutions tranquillement quand Gandalf s'approcha de nous.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, Messieurs, nous dit-il.

- Caitlyn, quand vous aurez fini votre repas pourriez-vous me rejoindre à la bibliothèque ? Le seigneur Elrond et moi-même devons vous parler.

- Euh, ok pas de problème, dis-je me demandant ce qu'ils me voulaient.

Une fois que j'eus fini de manger, je partis en direction de la bibliothèque. Mais malgré les explications de Grand-Pas, je finis quand même par m'égarer.

_**Vu comme c'est grand ici, ils devraient peut-être envisager de mettre des panneaux indicateurs.**_

Ne voulant pas trop demander mon chemin aux elfes, dont certains me regardaient comme si j'étais le diable en personne, je me focalisais sur les émotions de Gandalf afin de le retrouver. Au bout de vingt minutes, d'une dizaine de couloir et de plusieurs détours, je finis par arriver dans une grande pièce très bien éclairée, avec des étagères remplies de livres.

- Vous voilà enfin, me dit Gandalf.

- Oui, désolé, je m'étais égarée, répondis-je un peu gênée. Donc, vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, le seigneur Elrond est allé chercher ce qu'il faut, me dit-il. Ah, d'ailleurs le voilà.

Je vis arriver le Seigneur Elfe par une autre porte, tenant dans ses mains un très gros livre qu'il posa sur la table devant nous.

- Tenez jeune fille, me dit l'elfe en désignant l'ouvrage, peut-être que ceci pourra vous aider à rentrer chez vous.

Je regardais le gros livre qu'il poussait vers moi. La fourre était en cuir brunâtre et d'étranges symboles la recouvraient.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Vous m'avez dit hier que vous ne connaissiez aucun livre qui pourrait m'aider.

- C'est le cas, me répondit-il. Le manuscrit devant vous est un livre ayant appartenu à des sorcières. Mais malheureusement, hormis le westron, elles utilisaient une langue que nous ne comprenions pas et n'ont jamais voulu nous la faire connaître. Ceci fait que nous ignorons le contenu de ce livre.

- Attendez, vous me dites qu'il y a des sorcières dans votre monde, demandai-je avec espoir.

- Il y en avait, me répondit-il. Elles ont disparues il y a fort longtemps.

Mais, malgré ce nouvel espoir de pouvoir rentrer chez moi, je restais assez pessimiste. Car si eux ne comprenait pas une langue de leur monde, il y avait peu de chance que j'y arrive. Je me saisis donc du livre, l'ouvris et fut extrêmement surprise de ce que je vis. Le livre était en latin.

- Alors ? Vous comprenez ce qui est écrit ? me demanda Gandalf très intéressé.

- Plus ou moins. C'est écrit en latin. Mais chez moi, c'est une langue morte. On s'en sert encore un peu en magie, mais les langues contemporaines l'ont largement remplacé.

- Dans ce cas, je vous offre ce manuscrit, me dit le seigneur Elrond.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Oui. Vous savez, je n'en ai pas grande utilité, me dit- il avec un sourire.

Je le remerciais et l'elfe quitta la bibliothèque. Je passais le reste de l'après-midi en compagnie de Gandalf à parler de nos mondes respectifs ainsi que de magie jusque tard dans la soirée. Je finis par rejoindre ma chambre me changeai, me mis au lit et commençai à feuilleter le livre. Il était séparé en plusieurs parties, les potions, les sorts et formules magiques, les différentes herbes et les créatures. Je lus un petit moment puis m'endormis.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai tôt. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. J'en profitais donc pour rester un moment au lit et lire le grimoire. Je regardais la section sort et tombai sur un que je parvins à traduire et qui était assez intéressant. Il concernait la métamorphose animale. J'avais toujours rêvé de pouvoir me changer en certains animaux.  
>Je ne compris pas tout ce qui était marqué mais j'avais saisi l'essentiel. Je décidais alors de me lancer, mais avant de commencer, je regardais la procédure pour retourner à ma forme originelle. Je ne tenais tout de même pas à rester coincée.<br>Maintenant, il me restait à choisir en quoi je voulais me transformer. J'optais donc pour un tigre car j'avais toujours trouvé ces animaux magnifiques. Mais pour cela, il fallait que je me souvienne de comment on disait tigre en latin. Je savais que c'était un mot très proche du français. Je décidais donc d'appliquer la méthode de l'espagnol. C'est-à-dire que quand on ne connait pas un mot en espagnol, on ajoute un o à la fin du mot français en espérant que c'était bien ça. Là, c'était le même principe.

Je me levai de mon lit. Je commençais par me détendre, puis vidais mon esprit, pensais à un tigre et murmura « _tigrum_ ». Rien ne se passa. Apparemment, ce n'était pas _"tigrum"_. J'essayais avec "_tigrus"_ et "_tigra_", mais rien ne se produisis. Alors soit ce n'était pas le bon mot, soit ça ne marchait pas avec des animaux qui n'existait pas ici.

- Bon j'essaie encore une fois et si ça ne marche pas, je prends un autre animal.

Je recommençais encore une fois et murmura « _Tigris ». _Je me sentis alors partir en avant et j'avais l'impression qu'on était en train de m'étirer. J'atterris sur les mains qui étaient devenues de grosses pattes velues. Je sentis que mes muscles se développaient et qu'une queue sortait au niveau de mon coccyx. Je perçus des crocs acérés pousser dans ma bouche et mes sens se développer. Je pouvais voir comme au plein jour alors qu'il faisait encore un peu sombre dans ma chambre et j'entendais le moindre petit bruit, le murmure du vent dans les arbres, les bruits des insectes…  
>Mais, ce qui me frappai le plus, c'était la force. Je me sentais sur de moi, puissante, de la force pure à l'état brut. Puis vint le tigre lui-même et ses instincts.<p>

_**Intéressant**_

Après avoir fini de découvrir mon environnement sous ma nouvelle forme, j'essayai de voir si mes pouvoirs fonctionnaient dans ce corps. Je me tournai donc en direction de la commode et me concentrai pour la faire bouger. Rien ne se passa. J'essayai de percevoir les pensées de quelqu'un, mais je n'entendis absolument rien.

_**Très intéressant**_

Je continuai un moment à m'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Je levai mon énorme patte avant et la regardai. Puis, cinq griffes d'environ 10 cm, cruellement recourbée et acérée comme des rasoirs en sortirent.

_**Pas trop envie de recevoir une baffe avec ça en tout cas.**_

Trop concentrée sur mon nouveau corps, je ne l'entendis pas arriver. Je me retrouvais donc soudainement nez à nez avec Lindorië. Ou plutôt Lindorië se trouva nez à nez avec un tigre de Sibérie mâle, de plus de trois mètre de long, pesant dans les trois cent kilos au bas mot et qui avait sa patte avant levée, toutes griffes sorties.

_**Oups**_

Elle poussa un hurlement digne d'un Nazgûl, lâcha le plateau qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et s'enfuit en courant.  
>Ses cris me firent très mal aux tympans car j'avais l'impression qu'elle hurlait dans un mégaphone à deux centimètres de mes oreilles. Je courus me réfugier dans la salle de bain, dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu plus de temps pour me retransformer. Parce qu'avec les cris qu'elle poussait, les gardes n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer. Stressée, je me concentrai pour retrouver mon apparence, mais rien ne se passa.<br>Là, je commençais vraiment à paniquer, je n'avait pas trop envie de me faire abattre. Cependant, j'avais beau persévérer, je demeurai toujours un tigre.

_**Bon ok, réfléchi ! J'ai peut-être oublié de faire**_ _**quelque chose.**_

C'est là que je me souvins, j'avais oublié la première étape. Me détendre. Pas évident vu la situation. J'essayai donc de me détendre puis me concentrai. Finalement, je sentis que je redevenais enfin moi-même à peu près au moment où j'entendis les gardes rentrer dans ma chambre.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? me demanda un des gardes, son épée sortie de son fourreau, pendant que les autres inspectaient ma chambre.

- Comment ça ? demandais-je innocemment en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Lindorië a dit avoir vu une grosse bête dans votre chambre.

- Elle doit avoir des hallucinations, car il n'y a pas d'animal ici, dis-je le plus calmement possible.

Ils me toisèrent pendant un moment puis s'en allèrent, quand ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait rien dans ma chambre. Quand ils furent partis, je m'adossai au mur et soupirai de soulagement. Puis, je m'agenouillai au sol et commençai à ramasser les débris de vaisselle éparpillés sur le sol et les mis sur le plateau que je posai sur ma commode.

Je fis vite un brin de toilette, m'habillai puis sortis avec le plateau que je rapportai à la cuisine. Au vue des réactions des gens à mon passage, ma cote de popularité était passée de pas très haut à vraiment très bas. Je décidais donc d'éviter les elfes et de me cacher dans un petit coin tranquille pour y passer la journée. Je m'installai donc au bord de la rivière avec mon livre et repensai à ma situation et quelles solutions envisager.

Pour rentrer chez moi, j'avais besoin d'un portail. Mais, je ne connaissais pas de formule pour en ouvrir un et en écrire une moi-même n'était pas une bonne solution. Trop de risque d'atterrir dans le mauvais monde.  
>Une potion serait donc plus envisageable mais je n'avais pas les ingrédients pour en faire. Je n'avais déjà pas ceux pour fabriquer une qui me téléporterait à Minas Tirith. Sans oublier qu'ici, ils n'avaient exactement les même plantes que dans mon monde. J'allais donc devoir trouver des équivalents et ça prendrait du temps. De plus, le grimoire m'aidait moyennement car même s'il y avait une formule ou une potion dedans, je ne savais pas comment on disait portail en latin et il me faudrait des plombes pour espérer réussir à traduire tout le livre.<p>

Donc la solution était d'appliquer le plan A et le plan B en même temps. Autrement dit, aller jusqu'à Minas Tirith pour voir s'il y avait pas là-bas quelque chose qui puisse m'aider et en même temps traduire mon bouquin. Je devais donc trouver une idée pour arriver assez rapidement à Minas Tirith, en un seul morceau et en évitant de me perdre. Je passais donc la journée à réfléchir et à feuilleter mon nouveau grimoire en quête d'idées.

Je décidais de sauter le repas de midi afin de ne pas me retrouver avec les autres. Mais aussi, parce que je craignais que le seigneur Elrond ne me passe un savon pour ce qui s'était passé avec le tigre ou pire encore qu'il croie que j'avais essayé d'attenter à la vie de Lindorië et décide d'abréger la mienne.

A la fin de la journée, je n'étais pas beaucoup plus avancée. Je m'arrêtai donc de lire, m'allongeai dans l'herbe et fermai les yeux un moment pour écouter la nature autour de moi. J'entendis le vent qui soufflait dans les branches, le chant de l'eau, les gazouillis des oiseaux…

- Les oiseaux, c'est ça la solution, dis-je en ouvrant soudainement les yeux.

Je pourrai jeter un sort sur mon sac pour le rendre aussi léger qu'un plume. Puis, je me transformerai en oiseau si possible un grand, comme un aigle royal, afin de pouvoir porter le sac. Et je volerai jusqu'à Minas Tirith.

Quand le soir fût tombé, je regagnais furtivement ma chambre. En entrant dans mes appartements, je fus soulagée de ne pas voir une armée de gardes m'attendant de pied ferme mais étonnée de voir que quelqu'un, pas sûr que ce soit Lindorië, m'avait amené un plateau. Je le dévorai d'une traite et me couchai heureuse car j'allais bientôt pouvoir partir d'ici.

Le lendemain matin, j'appris par les hobbits que Frodon était réveillé. J'allais donc le voir discrètement dans sa chambre.

- Je peux entrer ? demandai-je en frappant à la porte qui était déjà ouverte.

- Oui bien sûr, me répondit-il avec un sourire. Je suis ravi de vous revoir Caitlyn.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ? demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit.

- Mieux et vous ?

- ça va. En tout cas vous avez bonne mine.

- Vous êtes gentille. Mais dites-moi, Gandalf a pu vous aider avec votre problème ?

- Oui et non. Il ne peut personnellement rien faire pour moi, mais je trouverai peut-être ce qu'il me faut à Minas Tirith.

- Je suis désolé d'entendre cela, surtout qu'en plus Minas Tirith c'est loin.

- Oui, mais ma fois, qu'est-ce qu'on y peut. Mais assez parlé de mes problèmes. Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? Vous allez rentrer chez vous ?

- Surement. Je pense que l'anneau sera en sécurité ici, je pourrai donc bientôt rentrer.

- Je suis très contente d'apprendre cela. Bien, je pense que je vais vous laisser vous reposer quand même, à plus tard.

- A plus tard Caitlyn.

Je ressortis de sa chambre, rassurée de voir qu'il allait bien. Et comme l'anneau, semble-t-il, restera ici, il ne sera plus poursuivi par les Cavaliers Noirs sur le chemin du retour. Car avec ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, je voulais m'assurer que tout irait bien pour lui avant que je m'en aille. C'était la moindre des choses.

En sortant de la maison de guérison, je pus voir qu'il y avait plus d'agitation que d'habitude. D'après les Semis-Hommes, les elfes étaient en train de préparer un banquet. Je passais une partie de l'après-midi avec eux dans un petit jardin fleuris assez à l'écart, qui était agrémenté d'une fontaine aux eaux cristallines. Puis je retournais au bord de la rivière quand mes trois compères me quittèrent pour se préparer pour le banquet. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit, c'était calme et j'étais assez loin pour ne pas percevoir les émotions et pensées des gens de la demeure. Quand le soleil fût couché depuis un moment, je décidais de retourner dans ma chambre.

Sur le chemin, je me mis à penser à mon plan pour rejoindre Minas Tirith, de ce dont j'aurai besoin pour le voyage…. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne regardais pas où j'allais et percutai violement quelqu'un. Je me retrouvai sur les fesses avant même d'avoir pu réagir.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mademoiselle. Vous allez bien ? me demanda l'elfe que j'avais télescopé.

Il s'accroupit devant moi et me regarda avec inquiétude.

_**Un elfe inquiet pour moi ? C'est une première. Alors, soit il est très tolérant soit il n'est pas du coin et ne sait pas qui je suis. Et au vu de ses habits de voyage, j'opterai pour la deuxième hypothèse.**_

- Mademoiselle ?

- Heu oui, je crois que ça va, répondis- je encore un peu sonnée.

Il me sourit, se releva et me tendit la main. Je la lui pris et il me tira pour me remettre debout, ce qui me fit une petite lancée dans l'épaule, là où je l'avais heurté. Une fois debout, je pus voir que cet elfe était très grand, dans les 1.90 m. Il avait de long cheveu blond couleur blé avec des yeux très bleus.

- En fait, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser car je ne regardais pas où j'allais, lui dis-je. Donc, je vous présente toute mes excuses. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins ?

- Non rassurez-vous, je suis solide, me dit-il avec un sourire.

- En effet, mon épaule vous le confirme, grognai-je en me la massant.

- Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

- Ça ira. D'ailleurs, c'est plus mon ego qui s'en est pris un coup.

Il me fit un très grand sourire.

- Bon, ben bonne soirée et encore pardon de vous être rentré dedans, lui dis-je.

- Bonne soirée, me dit-il en mettant une main sur le cœur et en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Je rejoignis finalement ma chambre et vit un petit paquet de linge propre sur mon lit. Mon linge. Que je fus contente de retrouver mes habits et surtout mon soutien-gorge. Plus besoin de mettre ces engins de torture. En dépliant mes affaires, je fus ébahie par quelque chose. Mon pantalon, qui était dans un triste, triste état à mon arrivée à Fondcombe, était d'un blanc immaculé. Toutes les tâches s'étaient évanouies et cela sans "Vanish".

_**Nonnn ! Comment ils ont fait pour réussir à le détacher ?**_

Heureuse, je posais mes affaires sur mon sac et partis me coucher.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Pour commencer, Bonne Année 2015. **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir. Maintenant, place au chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Ce matin, je me levai relativement tôt afin de profiter de mes dernières journées avec les hobbits car j'avais décidé de partir dans deux jours, le temps de préparer mes affaires. Cependant pour commencer, il fallait que j'avertisse le Seigneur Elrond de mon départ prochain, mais j'étais un peu nerveuse de me trouver seule avec lui. Mais comme je lui annonçais que je partais, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait oublier de me châtier suite à ce qui c'était passé avec Lindorië. Je quittais donc ma chambre et partis en direction de son bureau. Je passais devant la grande salle où se déroulait le petit déjeuner et vis mes amis hobbits en sortir.

- Bonjour messieurs, leur dis-je en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Caitlyn, me dit Frodon, je suis content de vous voir. C'est dommage, on ne vous a pas vu hier au festin.

- Ah oui, je avais complétement oublié, mentis-je.

- Surtout que je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un, me dit-il. Donc si vous avez le temps, j'aimerai vous le présenter maintenant.

- Oui, bien sûr, lui dis-je en le suivant, heureuse de repousser à plus tard mon entrevue avec l'elfe.

Nous arrivâmes dans un petit jardin et nous approchâmes d'un banc sur lequel était assis un vieil hobbit.

- Bilbon, dit-il à l'intention du hobbit, je voudrais vous présenter Caitlyn. Caitlyn voici mon oncle Bilbon Sacquet.

- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance Mr Sacquet, dis-je au vieil hobbit.

- Moi de même jeune fille, me dit-il avec un sourire, mais appelez- moi Bilbon. Alors, c'est donc vous la sorcière dont j'ai entendu parler par les elfes.

- Oui c'est moi.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air aussi redoutable que ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Heu merci, je suis ravie de l'apprendre.

- Venez-vous asseoir, comme ça nous pourrons parler, me dit-il en tapotant à côté de lui.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont contre vous ? demanda Pippin qui avait pris place sur l'herbe à côté du banc.

Je haussais les épaules.

- Je ne sais que très peu de choses sur les sorcières d'ici, expliqua Bilbon. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a longtemps, il y a eu un conflit, majoritairement entre les elfes et les sorcières, ce qui explique la mésentente entre vous.

- Oui, sauf que moi je ne suis pas de ce monde, donc ça serait bien qu'ils évitent de faire l'amalgame entre moi et celles d'ici, rétorquai-je.

- Ce n'est pas forcément évident pour eux de le faire, car beaucoup d'elfes d'ici ont vécu pendant ce conflit, expliqua le vieil hobbit. Et en plus, ils ne vous connaissent pas. Mais avec le temps cela va s'améliorer, vous verrez.

- Ouais. J'ai quand même quelques doutes là-dessus.

Cette réponse fît hausser les sourcils de l'oncle de Frodon.

- Vous savez, il y a quelqu'un chez moi qui a dit un jour " qu'il est plus facile de briser un atome que de briser un préjugé" (1), expliquai-je.

- C'est sans doute vrai. Mais qu'est ce que c'est un atome ? me demanda Bilbon très intéressé.

J'essayai donc d'expliquer le plus clairement possible ce que c'était quand nous fûmes brusquement interrompus par Gandalf.

- Veuillez me pardonnez cette interruption, nous dit-il, mais Caitlyn j'ai besoin de vous parler assez urgemment.

_**Quoi, encore ?**_

- Très bien. Excusez-moi Bilbon, je reviens rapidement.

- Faites ma chère, faites, me dit-il.

Gandalf et moi nous nous éloignâmes des hobbits et nous nous dirigeâmes en direction du bureau du Maître des lieux.

- Vous savez que cela fait deux jours que le Seigneur Elrond et moi, nous vous cherchons. Mais où étiez-vous ? On ne vous a presque pas vu depuis votre arrivée.

- J'étais ici et là, répondis-je évasivement.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil à ma réponse. Nous continuâmes à marcher un moment et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le bureau du Seigneur Elrond. Ce dernier nous attendait et n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

_**Oh Oh ! Ca va chauffer.**_

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, me dit-il un peu froidement. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît, rajouta-t-il en m'indiquant un fauteuil.

Je pris place et attendis.

- Lindorïe m'a raconté une histoire bien étrange, il y a deux jours. Quand elle serait entrée dans votre chambre, elle se serait retrouvée face à une énorme bête orange et noir qui, semble-t-il, avait l'intention de la tuer. Pourriez-vous nous donner quelques explications ? me demanda-t-il assez en colère.

- La grosse bête s'était moi. J'ai utilisé un sort pour me changer en animal, Lindorïe a débarqué à ce moment-là dans ma chambre et elle a eu peur. Mais, je vous jure que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal, sortis-je d'une traite.

- De quel animal avez-vous pris l'apparence ? demanda curieusement Gandalf.

- Un tigre. C'est un très gros chat, rajoutai-je devant son incompréhension.

- Vous voyez Seigneur Elrond, comme je vous l'avais dit ce n'était qu'un simple accident, rien de bien méchant, lui dit Gandalf.

Les deux se fixèrent un moment, puis l'elfe hocha de la tête.

- Mais rassurez-vous Seigneur Elrond, je ne vous dérangerai plus très longtemps, repris-je avant que l'un d'eux puisse rajouter quelque chose.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je pars dans deux jours pour Minas Tirith, expliquai-je.

Je crus percevoir une onde de stress émaner de mes deux interlocuteurs, mais cela devait probablement être mon imagination.

- Comme l'a dit Gandalf c'était un accident. Vous pouvez rester Mademoiselle, je ne vous jette pas dehors, me répondit l'elfe sur un ton plus chaleureux qu'avant.

- C'est bien gentil à vous, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec cela. J'essaie juste de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi et il y a plus de chance que je le trouve là-bas qu'ici, expliquai-je

- Oui euh très bien…bredouilla le Magicien. Le Seigneur Elrond et moi voulions vous dire qu'aujourd'hui, dans quelques heures, il y aura un conseil au sujet de l'anneau. Et nous aimerions que vous y assistiez, me dit-il après avoir finalement repris contenance.

- Vous êtes sérieux là ?

- Oui, tout à fait.

- Gandalf, je ne veux pas paraître désobligeante mais je ne vois pas exactement pourquoi je devrais y aller. Mon rayon à moi, c'est les démons. Je ne connais strictement rien de votre monde, ni de la guerre. Alors, je doute que ma présence soit utile.

- Cela pourra vous apprendre déjà plus sur notre monde et vous avez peut-être une autre façon de voir les choses qui pourrait nous aider. Et en plus, comme l'anneau est magique et que vous vous y connaissez …

- Vous aussi, je vous le rappelle, lui rétorquai-je, et probablement plus que moi.

Je l'examinai attentivement et pouvais voir qu'il ne me mentait pas, mais je sentais qu'il ne me disait pas tout pour autant.

- Et c'est quoi l'autre raison ? demandai-je suspicieuse.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre raison, pourquoi dit-vous cela ? me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Parce que je sens clairement que vous me cacher des choses, rétorquai-je

Toutefois, il ne me répondit rien de plus.

_S'il vous plaît Caitlyn, pensa-t-il en sachant que je l'entendais, vous ne serez pas obligée de dire quelque chose si vous ne le voulez pas, mais écoutez au moins._

Bon, étant donné qu'Elrond m'accueillait chez lui et que tous les deux essayaient de m'aider, je pouvais quand-même bien leur accorder ça, c'était la moindre des politesses. Même si je trouvais que ça n'avait pas de sens et que par respect, je ne voulais pas fouiller dans sa tête pour connaitre ses raisons.

- Ok, lâchai-je finalement en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Dois-je comprendre que ceci veut dire oui chez vous ? me demanda le Seigneur Elrond.

- En effet.

- Bien, me dit-il.

Je retournai alors vers les Hobbits et repris notre conversation. Bilbon entreprit alors de me narrer ses aventures mais cela ne dura malheureusement pas très longtemps car nous perçûmes un son de cloche et ce n'était pas celle du dîner.

- Je suis désolé de vous quitter maintenant, Demoiselle Caitlyn, mais mon neveu et moi avons un conseil qui nous attend, me dit Bilbon.

- Ah. Vous aussi ?

- Oui, me répondit-il. Puisque vous aussi y êtes conviée, accepteriez-vous d'y aller en notre compagnie, me demanda-t-il en me tendant galamment son bras.

Je lui fis un sourire, pris son bras et nous partîmes avec Frodon en direction de la salle du conseil. Une fois arrivé là-bas, Frodon et Bilbon allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Gandalf, quant à moi, je pris la dernière place de libre à côté du rôdeur. Je pus voir qu'il y avait à ce conseil des personnes de tout peuple et parmi elles des gens que je connaissais. Parmi les elfes, il y avait Glorfindel, des conseillers d'Elrond dont Erestor et un autre venant des Havre Gris dénommé Galdor. Et pour finir, il y avait celui que j'avais percuté la veille, un certain Legolas de la Forêt Noire qui était accompagné de plusieurs elfes de sa région. Quand son regard croisa le mien, je lui fis un petit sourire et ce que j'eus en retour ne fut qu'un regard noir avec une pointe de dégout.

_**Bon, le message est clair au moins.**_

Il y avait aussi des nains, Gloin et son fils Gimli. Et finalement, plusieurs hommes étaient aussi présents dont un au visage noble, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris, appelé Boromir. Les autres hommes semblaient l'accompagner et le conseiller.

Comme nous étions tous là, le seigneur Elrond se leva de sa chaise et s'adressa à nous.

- Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours. Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez leur l'anneau Frodon.

Frodon se leva et déposa l'anneau sur un socle en pierre, présent au milieu de la pièce.  
>La réaction à la vue de l'anneau fût assez semblable chez tout le monde. La majorité éprouvait soudainement le désir de le posséder. Mais, c'était plus marqué chez certains que chez d'autres. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, ils luttaient tous à leur manière contre cette envie.<p>

- C'était donc vrai, murmura Boromir qui finit par se lever. Lors d'un rêve, j'ai vu à l'est le ciel s'assombrir mais à l'ouest, une pâle lueur persistait, dit-il en marchant lentement vers l'anneau comme s'il était hypnotisé par ce dernier. Une voix s'écriait : votre fin est proche, le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé, murmura-t-il en tendant lentement la main pour s'emparer de l'anneau.

-Boromir ! s'exclama le seigneur Elrond en se levant brusquement.

- Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh bruzum-ishi krimpatul, dit au même moment Gandalf en se levant dont la voix étant devenue menaçante, puissante et dure.

A ses paroles, le ciel commença à s'assombrir et l'obscurité nous envahit. Tout le monde tremblait, se sentait oppressé et les elfes se bouchèrent les oreilles. Boromir recula et rejoignit son siège apeuré.

- Jamais de mots n'ont été prononcé dans cette langue, ici à Imladris, réprimanda le Seigneur Elrond.

- Je n'implore pas votre pardon, Maître Elrond, car le parler noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions Ouest.  
>L'anneau est totalement maléfique, conclut-il et alla se rasseoir.<p>

- Cet anneau est un don, un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor, reprit Boromir. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps, mon père l'Intendant du Gondor a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui, dit-il avec conviction.

Pendant qu'il parlait, je sentis Grand-Pas s'agiter sur son siège. Il commençait à être agacé par le Gondorien, Gandalf et Bilbon aussi apparemment.

- On ne peut le contrôler, aucun de nous ne le peut. L'anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître, finit par dire le rôdeur.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connait à ses choses-là, lui demanda Boromir avec une pointe de mépris.

- Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur, dit Legolas en se levant outré. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

Boromir se tourna surprit vers Aragorn.

- Aragorn, le descendant d'Isildur ?

- Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor, ajouta l'Elfe de la Forêt Noire.

- _Havo dad_ Legolas, dit Aragorn mal à l'aise.

- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, reprit Boromir avec mépris en retournant à sa place, il n'en a pas besoin.

Bilbon qui s'était tût jusque-là, s'agitait de plus en plus n'appréciant guère le ton du Gondorien à l'encontre de son ami rôdeur. Il se leva et s'exclama alors soudainement:

- Tout ce qui est d'or ne brille pas,  
>Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus;<br>Le vieux qui est fort ne se dessèche pas,  
>Le gel n'atteint pas les racines profondes;<br>Des cendres un feu sera réveillé,  
>Une lumière des ombres surgira;<br>Renouvelée sera la lame brisée :  
>Le sans-couronne de nouveau sera roi<p>

Ce n'est peut-être pas très bon, mais en tout cas c'est approprié, si vous avez encore besoin d'entendre quelque chose après les paroles qui ont été prononcée ici. Et puisque vous avez fait un long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici afin de prendre conseil, vous feriez mieux d'écouter ce qui se dit, rajouta le vieil hobbit avant de renifler de dédain et de se rasseoir.

- Aragorn a raison. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser, finit par dire le magicien.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix. L'anneau doit être détruit, annonça Elrond.

- Alors qu'attendons- nous pour le faire, s'exclama Gimli en prenant sa hache et en l'abattant avec force sur l'anneau.

Une explosion retentit alors. Nous retrouvâmes Gimli par terre avec sa hache en mille morceaux. Quant à l'anneau, il trônait toujours sur son socle de pierre, pas même ébréché.

- L'anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Glóin par aucun moyen en notre possession, expliqua le Seigneur Elrond qui s'était relevé. L'anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du destin, il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire.

- On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor, dit Boromir en brisant le silence qui s'était instauré. Ces portes noires ne sont pas gardés que pas des orques. En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le grand œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile. Recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussière. L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix milles hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout, c'est une folie.

_**Eh bien, décrit comme ça, ça donne vraiment envie d'y aller.**_

- N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ? s'exclama Legolas révolté, l'anneau doit être détruit.

- Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire, répliqua Gimli qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Et si nous échouons, qu'arrivera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son anneau ? cria presque Boromir.

- J'aime mieux mourir que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un elfe, cracha Gimli à l'intention de Legolas.

Ceci fût la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. L'échange houleux entre les trois protagonistes avait déjà bien chauffé de tout le monde. Mais, les dernières paroles du nain entrainèrent la libération d'un véritable raz de marée de colère. A l'exception des hobbits, du magicien, du Seigneur Elrond, d'Aragorn et moi, tout le monde s'était levé et se hurlait dessus.

_**N'importe quoi ! On dirait vraiment des gosses dans la cour de récré.**_

Je commençais alors à être assailli par la colère que je canalisai des autres et tentais de la maitriser au mieux. Je pouvais la sentir monter en moi jusqu'à m'envahir complétement, brûler dans mes veines comme un feu ardent et ne demandant qu'une chose: s'exprimer. Je m'agrippai mon siège lorsqu'elle finit par exploser littéralement en moi.

- Vous allez bien ? me demanda Aragorn me voyant crispée à ma chaise.

Mais, je ne parvenais pas à lui répondre, tellement j'essayais de contenir ma pyrokinésie qui voulait se déchainer, exacerbée par la colère qui bouillonnait en moi. Les accoudoirs commencèrent alors à noircir sous mes mains qui rougeoyaient de plus en plus. Les traînées noirâtres recouvrirent petit à petit ma chaise et en descendirent lentement les pieds pour rejoindre le sol. Aragorn me fixait autant éberlué qu'apeuré.

- Je vais le faire, s'exclama fortement Frodon.

Son intervention cessa automatiquement la dispute, la colère retomba et je parvins à me ressaisir. Encore heureux pour moi, hormis le rôdeur, personne n'avait remarqué, pour le moment, que j'avais brûlé ma chaise et le sol.

- Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor, affirma-t-il sous le regard étonné de tous. Bien que …. je ne connaisse pas le moyen, rajouta-t-il d'une plus petite voix.

- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter, lui dit Gandalf en posant une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

- Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferai, lui dit Aragorn en se levant. Mon épée est votre, rajouta-t-il en s'agenouillant face à lui.

- Et mon arc est vôtre, lui dit Legolas.

- Et ma hache, ajouta Gimli, ce qui ne plût pas du tout à Legolas.

- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme. Et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous, ajouta finalement Boromir.

- Hey ! Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi, dit Sam en surgissant de derrière les buissons, d'où il nous espionnait.

- Non, en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer. Et cela même, lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret en vous non, dit le seigneur Elrond avec un sourire.

Sam ressentit de la gêne et de la honte à ses paroles mais elles furent abrégées par l'arrivée de Merry et Pippin.

- Oh ! Nous venons aussi, dit Merry en criant, suivit de près par Pippin. Il faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac, pour nous en empêcher, rajouta-t-il.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission…quête….chose, renchérit Pippin.

- Bon, alors ça te met hors course Pippin, lui dit Merry.

C'est alors que Frodon se mit à me fixer de manière insistante. A cet instant, tout le monde était en train de nous regarder et certains commencèrent à froncer les sourcils en voyant les traces de brûlure sur le sol, juste sous mes pieds.

- Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous, c'est ça ? lui demandais-je après un petit moment.

Selon toute vraisemblance, il n'arrivait pas à me le demander clairement vu que n'étant pas de leur monde, un problème d'une telle ampleur ne me concernait pas. Ce dernier se contenta donc de hocher la tête, me sourit timidement, mais ne dit absolument rien. Il continua juste de me fixer de ses yeux de chat potté.

_**Non mais franchement Gandalf ! Si c'était un coup de main que vous vouliez, ce n'était pas plus simple de me le demander directement, au lieu d'y aller par quatre chemins et d'attendre que Frodon me fasse des yeux des chiens battus ? demandai-je en dirigeant mes pensées vers le magicien.**_

_Non, car je ne savais pas quelle décision le conseil allait prendre et je voulais que vous soyez consciente de tous les enjeux que cela impliquait. Mais le choix reste le vôtre, vous êtes libre de dire non, me répondit-il._

- Très bien, je viens, finis-je par dire, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à tout le monde. Puis, je me levais pour rejoindre mes futurs compagnons de route.

- Dix compagnons, déclara le Seigneur Elrond. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la communauté de l'anneau.

- Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Pippin.

- Pas à Disneyland en tout cas, murmurai-je.

Une fois que nous nous étions présenté chacun les uns aux autres, je rejoignis Bilbon suivi par les autres Hobbits.

- Donc, vous me disiez que vous avez joué aux devinettes avec cette créature, dis-je à Bilbon en espérant partir rapidement d'ici.

- Oui et il m'en a sorti quelques-unes qui m'ont donné du fil à retordre je dois dire, me répondit-il en se dirigeant hors de la salle du conseil.

Il continua à me conter ses aventures pendant toute la journée. Et je devais avouer que j'étais quand même impressionnée par ce qu'il avait fait. Nous mangeâmes dans ses appartements, puis je repartis en direction des miens.

Le lendemain du conseil, Aragorn partit en éclaireur avec plusieurs elfes, afin de voir quelles seraient les routes les plus sûres. Ce matin-là, je pris mon petit déjeuner dans ma chambre, puis sortis me promener un peu. J'empruntai plusieurs chemins que je ne connaissais pas ou peu et une heure plus tard, je me retrouvais sur ce qui semblait être un terrain d'entrainement, apercevant un peu plus loin de moi des Elfes ou des Hommes qui se battaient.  
>Je les observai un moment puis décidai de passer mon chemin quand, à ma grande surprise, Boromir s'approcha de moi malgré la désapprobation de son compagnon d'armes qui me regardait d'un mauvais œil.<p>

- Bien le bonjour ma Dame, me dit-il avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on voit une femme par ici.

- Je passais juste par là, lui répondis-je.

- Savez-vous vous battre, ma Dame ?

- Avec une épée ? Non, pas du tout car c'est une arme obsolète chez moi.

- Si vous n'utilisez pas d'épée alors avec quoi vous battez vous ? me demanda-t-il intéressé.

- On appelle ça des armes à feu. C'est un peu similaire à l'arc mais en moins encombrant, enfin pour la plupart.

- Accepteriez-vous de croiser le fer avec moi ? Car il serait un tort de nier que notre quête sera de tout repos. Et nous ne serions pas forcément en mesure de toujours vous protéger, je pense donc qu'il sera utile pour vous de savoir vous défendre.

- Je doute que cela réjouisse particulièrement votre ami que je m'entraine avec vous, dis-je en désignant le Gondorien derrière lui, qui avait sa main crispée sur le manche de son épée.

- Ne faites pas attention à Damrod, me répondit-il. C'est un homme fier et brave qui ne cherche qu'à protéger les siens, mais qui parfois prend trop au sérieux les rumeurs.

- Oh, vous n'avez donc pas peur que je tente de vous tuer pendant que nous nous entraînons ? demandai-je malicieusement.

- Non. Vous savez, une personne chère à mon cœur m'a dit un jour d'éviter de juger les gens que je ne connaissais pas. Ce n'est pas toujours facile et je n'y arrive pas forcément très souvent, mais j'essaie au mieux de suivre ce conseil. Alors malgré tous ce qu'on dit sur vous et les sorcières, je préfère me forger ma propre opinion. Et sans vous offenser, vous n'avez pas l'air si effrayante que cela. Alors, désirez-vous vous entrainer avec moi ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir Seigneur Boromir. Mais sachez quand même ceci. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, lui répondis-je.

Il partit chercher deux épée en bois et m'en tendit une.

- Bien, repris-t-il, pour commencer, vous allez m'attaquez afin que je puisse évaluer votre niveau.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas m'en servir, donc autant commencer directement par la base, lui sortis-je désirant m'éviter la honte d'une raclée, car certains elfes avaient cessé de s'entrainer et commençaient à nous regarder.

- Ne vous occuper pas d'eux, me dit-il en voyant mon malaise. J'ai besoin qu'on procède de cette manière afin de voir ce qui est plus problématique et ce qui l'est moins, ma Dame, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Ok. Comme vous voulez. Mais, vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler Caitlyn. Parce qu'honnêtement, je n'ai rien d'une Dame et en plus, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieille croute quand vous m'appelez comme ça.

- Comme vous le souhaitez. Mais dans ce cas, appelez-moi seulement Boromir.

Je me mis alors à regarder mon épée. Devais-je la tenir à une ou à deux main ? Aucune idée.  
>Je la saisi donc à deux mains et me concentra. J'attaquai Boromir mais le Gondorien me para facilement et riposta. Je parvins à éviter de justesse son coup et me remis en position. Pour moi, la défense était plus simple que l'attaque parce que je savais ce que le Gondorien prévoyait de faire. Toutefois, mes façons de le contrer étaient assez tordues et bizarres car j'avais de la peine à manier correctement mon épée.<br>Ça ne faisait que quelques minutes que l'on se battait, mais j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des heures. Mon cœur battait la chamade et ma respiration était un peu erratique. Le combat pris fin au moment où, n'ayant pas pu parer assez rapidement son attaque, il me mit un coup sur la main avec le plat de sa lame, ce qui me fit lâcher mon épée.

**_Ouch _**

- C'était pas mal pour une débutante. Vous êtes plutôt douée en défense. Vous avez des techniques assez bizarres pour parer, par contre vous anticiper très bien. Mais quand vous attaquez, vous dévoiler trop votre flanc gauche. Cependant, la première attaque que vous avez faites, bien que hésitante était plutôt élaborée. Où l'avez-vous apprise ?

- D'un Nazgul. J'ai essayé de reproduire les mouvements qu'il faisait lorsqu'on se battait à Amon Sûl.

- Ce n'est pas le pire des exemples que vous pouviez prendre, me dit-il. Ils sont connus pour être d'excellents bretteurs.

Le Gondorien passa alors une bonne partie de la journée à m'apprendre des mouvements d'attaque et de défense. J'avais l'impression d'être en train d'apprendre une chorégraphie, c'était assez amusant mais fatiguant.

Les jours passèrent puis les semaines. Avec Boromir, de qui j'étais devenue proche, on s'entrainait tous les matins. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, j'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir deux mains gauches.

- Attraper une épée avec la main n'est pas vraiment recommandé, si vous tenez à vos doigts, me dit-il un jour alors que j'avais stoppé son coup en saisissant, par réflexe, la lame de son épée à pleine main.

- Oui merci, je suis au courant, lui rétorquai-je.

Nous nous assîmes quelques instant pour boire un peu d'eau car cela faisait plusieurs heures que l'on s'entrainait.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? me demanda-t-il.

- C'est exactement ce que vous venez de faire, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. Mais vous pouvez recommencer.

- Pourquoi est- ce que vous vous êtes joint à cette quête ? N'y voyez aucune offense dans mes propos, mais en principe, les femmes ne participent jamais aux quêtes. Et comme j'ai cru comprendre vous n'étiez pas de ce monde, je ne vois pas ce que ça vous apporte de nous aider.

- Je suis arrivée dans votre monde il y a un peu plus d'un mois, expliquai-je. J'étais complètement déboussolée et Frodon a accepté de m'aider alors qu'il ne me connaissait absolument pas et qu'il avait lui-même déjà de gros problèmes. Et une fois à Bree, quand on a compris que Gandalf ne viendrait pas, il ne m'a pas laissé tomber pour autant. Il a essayé de tout faire pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi, alors, j'aimerai moi aussi pouvoir lui rendre l'appareil.

- Et vous savez comment rentrer chez vous ?

- Oui et non. Il y aurait peut- être un endroit où je pourrai trouver quelque chose qui puisse m'aider. Et de ce que j'ai vu de votre géographie, ce n'est pas trop loin de notre destination, donc j'irai après notre escapade.

- Et quel est ce lieu ?

- Minas Tirith.

- Minas Tirith ? Vraiment ? me demanda-t-il avec joie. C'est ma cité. Je pourrai vous faire visiter si vous voulez.

- Avec grand plaisir. Vous seriez d'accord de m'en parler un peu ?

Il me sourit et passa le reste de la journée à me parler avec passion et fierté de la Cité Blanche. Et la manière dont il la décrivait, ça avait l'air magnifique.

Environ un mois après leur départ, les éclaireurs et Aragorn revinrent de leur mission. Un itinéraire fût choisi et un départ décidé pour le lendemain soir.  
>En début de matinée, ma nouvelle femme de chambre Linaewen, Lindorïe ayant trop peur de moi depuis l'épisode du tigre, m'apporta des affaires pour le voyage. Elle déposa sur mon lit un sac, deux tuniques, des sous-vêtements et des leggings, ainsi qu'une paire de botte de marche et une cape. J'eus droit aussi à un linge et du savon car il était hors de question que je passe des mois sans me laver. Elle me donna aussi une petite fiole contenant une décoction infâme à prendre une fois par semaine afin d'éviter que les anglais ne débarquent.<p>

Après son départ, je jetai à mon sac un sort digne de Mary Poppins. Autrement dit, un sortilège d'agrandissement et d'allégement. Je pus ainsi mettre les affaires que Linaewen m'avait apportées ainsi que tout mon barda provenant de mon monde. Et finalement, j'y mis mon nouveau grimoire.

En début de soirée, Linaewen frappa de nouveau à ma porte. Bien que je la connaissais encore peu, Linaewen faisait partie du peu d'elfe que j'appréciais et en plus, je la trouvais beaucoup moins coincée que le reste de ses semblables.

- Entrez, criai-je

- Bonsoir Caitlyn, me dit-elle enfin, après que je l'ai supplié pendant des jours de cesser de m'appeler ma Dame.

- Bonsoir, lui dis-je. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Je viens de la part du Seigneur Elrond, qui tenait à vous rappeler que ce soir, il y a un banquet en l'honneur de la communauté pour leur dernier jour ici. Ce qui fait que votre présence est requise et il tient que, pour une fois, vous soyez là .

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure des idées que j'y aille.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Ben si vous n'avez pas remarqué, ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre votre peuple et moi.

- Ce qui est le cas aussi avec les nains, je vous rappelle. Et eux, ils seront présents.

- Peut-être, mais les elfes ne souhaitent pas forcement voir leur tête au bout d'une pique.

- Vous exagérer un peu quand même, me répondit-elle.

_**Ça se voit bien que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans la tête de tes semblables.**_

- Ok, je viendrai, finis-je par dire en capitulant car cette conversation n'allait mener nulle part.

- C'est parfait. Vous savez déjà ce que vous allez porter ?

- Euh non. Mais, j'irai voir s'il y a un truc sympa dans la commode.

- L'armoire vous voulez dire. Vous n'allez quand même pas porter un pantalon à une soirée ? me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi pas ! Il existe de très joli pantalon vous savez, il faut juste savoir les couper.

- Vous savez les robes c'est quand même plus féminin.

-Peut-être que vous vous êtes fan des robes, mais moi ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous reprochez aux robes ?

-C'est pas pratique du tout et en plus ça ne me va absolument pas.

- Mais non, ne dites pas de bêtises, dit-elle en ouvrant mon armoire. Tenez, essayez au moins celle-là, pour me faire plaisir, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire en me tendant une jolie robe brune avec des manches évasées blanche et une paire de chaussures.

- C'est vraiment pour vous que je le fais, mais après je l'enlève illico presto, dis-je avec exaspération.

J'allais dans la salle de bain pour me changer, m'attachai les cheveux avec ma pince histoire d'avoir l'air potable et revint vers l'elfe.

- Alors comment vous sentez-vous, me demanda-t-elle.

- Franchement ? C'est absolument pas moi. Je me sens complétement ridicule accoutrée de cette façon, répondis-je en grimaçant.

En fait, j'étais attifée comme une princesse de conte pour enfant sauf que le résultat rendait beaucoup moins bien.

-Moi, je trouve que ça vous va bien.

_**Si vous le dites.**_

- Bien ! Maintenant que le défilé est fini, je vais me changer, dis-je en repartant vers la salle de bain.

- Désolé c'est trop tard, on a plus le temps, dit-elle en me prenant rapidement par le poignet et en me tirant dehors avec une poigne plutôt impressionnante. Le banquet va commencer et le Seigneur Elrond n'aime pas que les gens soient en retard.

- Quoi ? Non mais Linaewen, je ne veux pas y aller dans cette tenue enfin, gémis-je.

- Mais si. Ne vous en faites pas tout va bien se passer, dit-elle en me trainant jusqu'à la salle de réception.

_**Je crois que sur ce coup, je me suis bien fais avoir.**_

Nous débarquâmes les dernières dans la salle de réception et je me dépêchais de rejoindre mes amis car tous les regards s'étaient tourné vers nous. Je m'installais donc à côté des Hobbits et des Nains.

- Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir, Caitlyn, me dit Bilbon.

- Merci, vous êtes bien aimable, répondis-je.

Je discutais pendant tout le repas avec les Semi-Hommes, repas qui me parut interminable d'ailleurs. Une fois le festin terminé, le Seigneur Elrond se leva et accompagné de sa fille, ils traversèrent la salle. Tout le monde se mit à les suivre et donc nous aussi.

- Où va-t-on ? demandai-je à Bilbon.

- Dans la Salle du Feu. Dans cet endroit, vous pourrez entendre maintes chansons et récits. Elle est souvent vide mais beaucoup de personnes y viennent juste pour penser.

Nous entrâmes donc dans cette fameuse salle. Il n'y avait aucune table, mais des sièges et coussins y était répartis. Un grand feu brûlait dans l'âtre projetant des ombres dansantes sur les colonnes. Une fois le Seigneur Elrond assis sur son siège, des elfes commencèrent à chanter, et leurs voix claires et cristallines emplirent totalement la pièce. C'était plutôt joli, mais au bout d'un moment ça devenait un peu casse-pieds quand même, car c'était toujours le même genre de rythme assez lent. Clairement, ça n'avait rien à voir avec du Rock and Roll.

J'écoutais donc d'une oreille et regardais les gens autour de moi. Je tombais sur Boromir qui m'adressa un sourire, puis sur les nains qui parlaient à voix basse avec des hommes du Gondor. Puis, je vis Aragorn qui était en train d'envoyer des regards remplis de tendresse et d'amour à quelqu'un. Je suivis donc son regard pour savoir qui était la destinataire et fût surprise de voir que c'était Arwen. Et apparemment, l'amour que lui portait le rôdeur lui était retourné.

_**Oh, c'est trop chou.**_

Au bout d'un moment, Bilbon se leva pour chanter une chanson qu'il avait composée avec l'aide de Grand-Pas. Il eut d'ailleurs toutes les félicitations de Lindir, le ménestrel de Fondcombe. Une fois, sa chanson terminée le vieux hobbit revint vers nous.

- Caitlyn, vous pourriez nous chantez quelque chose de chez vous, me dit Bilbon à voix basse pendant qu'un autre elfe chantait.

- Hein ? Mais enfin, je chante comme une casserole.

- Ce n'est pas grave. On ne va pas juger votre voix.

- Bilbon, pour le bien-être des oreilles de tout le monde, y compris les miennes, je préfère vraiment m'abstenir. De plus, je tiens à garder ma propre estime intacte.

- Vous êtes sûre ? C'est dommage, répondit-il un peu déçu.

J'écoutais encore un moment les chants puis quittai mes amis pour aller me coucher afin d'être en forme le lendemain.

* * *

><p>1. Albert Einstein<p> 


End file.
